The Future Reigns
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: You weren't going to take no for an answer. You were going to bring back woman's fighting and destroy the Diva's division. You were an equal to the men. But when you ask Roman Reigns to spear you, you harshly regret your decision. Now he has vowed to take care of you on your journey from city to city, training you and possibly falling in love along the way. Roman/You/Seth
1. Spear Me

"Spear me!"

Everyone around the ring looked at you, a shocked expression across their faces. Their attention then turned to Roman Reigns, who stood at the other end of the ring.

"I'm not going to spear you. I can't."

The frustration inside you churned into deep seeded hatred. This company was a joke, the Diva's division the punch line. You came in wanting to bring back the styles of Trish Stratus, Chyna, and most importantly Lita. These were women you looked up to. Main eventers. Now all the female athletes (if you could call them that) were objects for sexual enjoyment. None of them were showcasing their full potential with their 5 minute matches full of illegal hair pulling and screaming. It gave the audience an excuse to go to the bathroom or get some snacks.

No, you were different. You wanted to train with the men. In fact you preferred it. The few guys that stepped into the ring would give you the basic rundown, let you win to supposedly boost your confidence but all that did was piss you off. You were an athlete goddamit. A person. An equal. You should be treated the same as them. And you weren't going to take no for an answer. Which is why you stood across from Roman now, issuing the challenge of his rib busting spear.

"Why not?!" you shouted, the anger clearly present in your voice.

"You're not thinking clearly. Your're pissed. That isn't what training is about. You have to focus." he stated rather matter of factly.

"I am thinking clearly. I want you to spear me. You speared Cena and Orton, why can't you do the same to me? Because I'm a-"

"Girl? Yes, well that's part of the reason. We're in a different weight class, you're smaller, you just started learning and you're not ready for all this."

"Stop being such a punk and do it! You think i can't take it? You think i can't come over there and Superman punch your ass into the mat. Bring it Reigns. I asked for it. I'll deal with the consequences." You replied with a smug smirk.

Roman looked at the other Superstars for reassurance and possibly help with the situation. No one knew how to react. It had been quite a long time since a woman stepped into the ring to have an actual match with a male contender. Not even a tag team match had happened in a while. The big man sighed and regretfully lowered his body.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm placing all the blame on you, baby girl."

You steadied yourself, watching him get into position. For a second you mentally kicked yourself for letting your ego get the best of you. This was going to fucking hurt. But you just HAD to show them that you were their equal. You WERE going to be a main eventer. You WERE going to win the women's championship, not the Diva's bullshit butterfly invaluable piece of crap. No, you were a champ that just got knocked flat on her back.

You blinked a few times not knowing where you were. If this was Looney Tunes, Tweety would be flying above you head saying "I thought I told You this was a bad idea."

Roman looked down at you. "Hey? Baby girl, you ok?"

His voice sounded muffled. You wheezed back at him, panting harshly as air couldn't fill you lungs fast enough. Literally, he knocked the wind right out of your body.

"Dammit Anoa'i, did you really have to do that?! You should have just said no!" another muffled voice said.

"I know that! But she wanted it! Did you see the look in her eyes? She meant it. If i didn't give it to her she was going to come for me. She doesn't have a hold of her anger yet."

"Fuck you." You spat, slowly pushing yourself up. Oh yeah, a few ribs were definitely cracked. The pain was almost unbearable but you forced yourself out from under Roman.

"Don't move!" he commanded. Several other stars, joined him in trying to convince you to stay down. The admirable thing to do but you weren't going for admirable.

You climbed the ropes, slowly, fighting off people trying to help you down and protesting that this wasn't smart. Roman especially. It was the hardest to pry his arms from your waist. He was being slightly forceful, insisting you get down but also gentle, knowing you were hurt. A few elbows to the sternum knocked him back far enough for you to complete your moonsault off the top rope and crash into him. The Divas screamed, gasped in horror.

Someone got into the ring and yelled at you, pulling you up from Roman's body. But all that was drowned out. You felt accomplished, overwhelmed that you knocked that giant Samoan flat on his back. You took out a man. And it was AWESOME.

"Let her go, Cena. I'll take care of her." Roman said, sitting upright.

"She's not coming to practice until she's ready to listen dammit! She could've hurt herself!"

"I told you, I GOT IT." that deep baritone voice shut up the other man, only leaving him to let go of your arm and sulk away.

You looked up at Roman. "I kicked your ass." A devilish grin crept onto your face.

"No! What you did was fucking stupid. Get out the ring now. We're going back to the bus. No more training for you."

"But how will I-" Your protest was interrupted by a low growl, warning you that Roman wasn't playing. He meant business. Regretfully you lowered your head and hobbled out the ring, The pain in you side burning with each movement. Roman followed you until he scooped you up in a swift movement to carry you bridal style.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" it sounded loud in your head, but your words came out as a hoarse groan. The pain was too much to fully let you express your anger.

"Look, you can't walk. You'll just stress your body out even more. I did this so let me take care of you, ok?"

You grumbled, his words cutting deep into your pride but at the back of your mind you realized the position you were in. Up against the muscular chest and in the tattooed arms of Roman fucking Reigns. A light blush crept into your cheeks as you looked up at him. Every Diva in the locker room wanted a piece of his firm, cute ass. You tried to convince yourself otherwise but in the end you knew resistance was futile. He was gorgeous, a damn God carved out of stone and he was now carrying you back to his tour bus to take care of you.


	2. Some Caretaker You Are

Roman laid you down carefully on the couch. He retreated briefly to the mini fridge and got out an ice compress. "Lift up your shirt."

Your eyes widened for a moment. Your training gear was usually sweats or running pants and a long tank top, covering as much skin as you could in order to protest being a sex object. None of the superstars had ever so much as seen you in a crop top, even outside of work. You kept your body to yourself, a little of it being that you weren't exactly in shape like the other Divas. You still had some working out to do to gain abdominal muscles that you never really had before. With Roman's perfect body standing in front of you if was a little embarrassing for him to see you like that.

"Hey, c'mon. It's nothing weird. I need to see the damage."

His calm voice coaxed you into lifting your tank top up towards your breast, exposing your now bruised stomach for him to see.

"Shit," he exhaled. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." you responded. "I'm an athlete, just like you. I get hurt. It's normal. I've got to get used to the bumps and brusies."

Roman sighed and set the ice pack across your lower ribs. "Not only because of the fact that they kicked you out the training ring for a few days, you're going to need it to heal up. I did a serious number on you. Relax, ok? You can stay in my bus until you're healed."

"We have medics for that. I don't need you to watch over me."

"Oh, but i do. I know if I leave you alone, you'll just head back up to the ring and hurt yourself even more, then you'll never debut."

He had a point and you hated to admit it. You would just get back up the next day, no matter how sore you were and try to kick ass again. With a shallow sigh you agreed to have him watch over you.

"Good. I'm going to go get your things from the Diva's bus. I'll be back and for fuck's sake, don't move."

You nodded and watched as his tanned body stomped out of the bus in his heavy boots. But almost right after you heard the boots return again, only softer.

"Roman?"

"No, it's me Colby...or Seth I guess. You might not be used to everyone's real names yet. It can get a little confusing especially when we call each other by our real names and stage names."

You looked up at the brunette with the blond in his hair and smiled. "You're Roman's partner, right? Rollins?"

He chucked. "Yeah Seth Rollins, Colby Lopez. Whatever you want to call me. What's your name?"

You told him your real name and also what you thought your ring name should be.

"Interesting. I can't wait to see you debut. But how are you feeling? We couldn't believe Roman actually tackled you like that."

"I asked him to, no one should blame him or think he's a bad guy for it. I want to be treated as an equal. I want to fight with the guys and prove that the Diva's division needs to be turned around." You said.

Seth nodded. "I hear you on that one. I liked seeing the way the girls used to fight back in the day. It was awesome. But then they got caught up in love storylines and dancing, being cheerleaders. You notice almost every girls entrance involves dancing or skipping?"

"Trust me, i noticed. or stripping of some sort. People don't pay attention to our matches anymore. They see a pretty girl and that's good for a few minutes but as soon as they start fighting or talking no one gives a shit. I've got a lot of dreams and a lot of plans for this company."

"Heh, that's great. But you can't do it with broken ribs, can you?" he gently poked the bag of ice and chuckled.

"By the way," you said. "Someone needs a touch up. I can see your roots creeping in."

"Oh this?" he raised a hand to the blonde half of his hair. "i don't really give it much thought."

"I can tell. Let me fix it for you. Cut those split ends, make you look presentable."

"You do hair?" he questioned.

"My mom was a hair stylist. I paid attention. Next pit stop we make in a big town, find a beauty supply place and get some real bleach. I'll hook you up."

Seth smiled. "Alright then, I'll hold you to it."

Roman returned then, carrying the large duffle bag filled with your clothes. "Do you have a dead body in this bag? Like what the fuck is in it?!"

You rolled your eyes and scoffed."Everything I have for these trips are in there. Clothes, makeup, ring gear."

"Make up?" Seth exclaimed. "I've never seen you wear make-up before."

"That's because it's not fucking practical to go work out with a full face on if you're just gonna sweat it off. GLitter eyeliner dripping in your eyeball is not fun!I only do my make up for special occasions" you replied.

"Like dates?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows, showing that he was becoming a little bit more interested in you.

If you could turn over you would, to hide the embarrassment creeping into your face. "i haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Neither have us. We've been working so hard we barely have time to kick it with anyone. Don't feel bad." Roman said.

You heard a zipper being pulled back and looked over at Roman. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for something for you to change out of. When we get to the hotel you're going to need a soak to relieve some of the pain. What are you most comfortable in?"

"I think i can pick out my own damn clothes! i don't need you going threw my shit!"

"Relax i just want to take care of you. You need to let me do all the work" he replied. "What the-"

What he pulled out next made your entire body go rigid. A part of you wanted to die while the other half could see your fist smashing into that pretty face of his.

"Holy shit! What do you need handcuffs for, girl?!" Seth laughed. He grabbed a hold of the metal cuffs and linked one side around his wrist. "You got some freaky fetish or something?"

"It's not freaky!" you exclaimed. "It's also none of your goddamn business what I like!"

"Oh wait, wait. What about these?" Roman pulled out a pair of green lace boy shorts you had stashed way at the bottom of the bag.

"Hot damn!These are so sexy!" Seth's face light up with more enjoyment than you would have liked. It was like Christmas for him or something. They must really be desperate on the road...

"If I could fucking move i'd kill you both. I swear, I'll get back at you Reigns. Don't touch my shit anymore."

"Aww c'mon, i still haven't found you something comfortable to wear! But i did find this!...What the fuck is that? How does this work?"

You snatched away your favorite vibrator from his meaty hands, not caring about hurting your ribs further. "I said stop it!" Your voice was a high shriek, your entire face bright red.

"But how does that work! Why is it shaped all weird and curved?" Seth joined in on the taunting questions.

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone and don't talk to me until we get to the hotel! I don't want to hear anything from you two!"

The pair of men laughed loudly, the horrid sound ringing in your reddened ears. You needed to get away from them, but the hotel was hours away. You were stuck in a bus with people who had just seen your most personal belongings. But then again...how bad could it be to be stuck with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns?


	3. Soothe My Aching Muscles

You almost sprang up when you felt the bus lull to a stop. They must've arrived at the hotel. The bus was dark and you recalled falling asleep on the couch, clutching your vibrator for fear of the boys grabbing a hold of it again. But you were no longer on the couch. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness you could see that you were on one of the bunk beds towards the back of the bus. The sheets and pillows reeked of Roman and figured he must have carried you there while you were deep in sleep. Your vibrator however was nowhere to be seen._ I swear if he did anything with it, i'll kill him._

You pulled the sheets back, about ready to get up when you heard a noise. It was soft, almost inaudible and sounded like a groan. You listened carefully, hoping to hear it a little more clearly.

"Roman...fuck. Hmm..."

Your eyes widened. That was definitely some sexual sounds coming from the bunk across from you. And it wasn't a woman's voice you heard but...

"Seth...keep it down" a deeper grunt. "You might wake her."

"Sorry. Your fingers are just-ngaahh!"

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What was happening?! Were they...were they having sex? Did you dare peek from the drawn curtains to see what they were doing? Of course,Roman Reigns could be balls deep in little Sethie and you wanted to get a front row seat. As quietly as you could you crept out of bed and tiptoed to the bunk. Their curtains were also drawn closed. You swallowed hard and gripped the curtain. On the count of three, you decided, you would pull them back and possibly see one of the most glorious sights that plagued your fantasies becoming a reality. But before you could the curtains swung back and revealed Roman's face.

"What are you doing out of bed?"he asked.

He had pants on. He had PANTS on. Why? You dont have sex with pants on. You peered into the bunk at Seth who had a black tank top and athletic shorts on. Fully clothed. What the hell were they doing?

Making out was your next conclusion. Possibly fingering?You grabbed Roman's hands and inspected them. No shiny lube on them. Strange.

"What are you doing?" He questioned,pulling his hands away.

"The real question is what were you doing? I heard some pretty sexy groans coming from Seth a minute ago." you replied suspiciously.

Seth blushed and looked away. "Roman was giving me a back massage. I might have pulled a muscle."

"I told you you make really sexual sounds whenever you get a massage" Roman rolled his eyes and got up. "We're at the hotel, in case you were wondering. I'll get your bag. Seth can help you to your room." He pulled on a shirt and his jacket before picking up a few bags.

"You might want this." Seth said as he placed his leather jacket across your shoulders. It's a little chilly out."

Your suspicious stare softened as your held the jacket close to you. Your fantasies might have been squashed but you knew Seth was a nice guy. Following him out of the bus and into the parking lot you couldn't see Roman in sight. He must've already gone inside the hotel. It wasn't as grand as you thought a hotel paid by the WWE would be, but it seemed pretty decent.

You thought about the hot soak that Roman talked about earlier. It was starting to sound like the perfect way to spend the evening. You let out a soft sigh as Seth checked you both in.

"Looks like your sleeping with Roman. I'll be in the next room over with Dean."

"Wait what?" You looked at the card Seth was handing you in surprise.

"You're staying in a room with Roman tonight. Probably because he want's to make sure you don't seek down to the gym tomorrow morning. Let's head upstairs now."

That fucker. How could he pull such a stunt like that in such a short amount of time? He must've had to go through some hell to adjust the arrangements of the room. Why was he so hell bent on watching over you? You could handle things yourself.

"Ready to come back down to Earth?" Seth said, waving a hand across your face. You must have trailed off in a sea of angry thoughts again. You nodded and followed the other man to the elevator. The awkward silence didn't help soothe your thoughts either.

Finally the doors split open with a loud ding. You arrived at the floor and followed Seth down the long hall. "Here we are. Your room is this one. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Thanks, Seth. I appreciate it." You replied sincerly. The brunette smiled before retreating into the room.

"There you are. I got the bath ready for you. It's got all kind of good shit mixed in to relieve pain and tension." Roman notioned to the smorgasbod of jars filled with epsom salts and herbal mixtures.

The smell coming from the bathroom was so intoxicating you couldnt wait to jump in. "Thanks Ro. It smells awesome. I bet it'll feel even better. I'll uh...take it from here."

You closed the door to the bathroom, hoping to escape those devilish eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere you went. You pulled your tank top over your head as slow as possible but still let out a harsh cry of pain. "Fuckin' hell."

"You ok?" he asked. His voice could be heard clearly through the door. Had he been standing there this whole time?

"I'm fine it just...hurts like hell to take off my clothes."

"Let me help then."

You scoffed. He really had the audacity to say that. "No thanks, pervert."

"I'm not being a pervert. I've seen my fair share of people in the locker room naked, including women. We help each other when we're injured. It's really no big deal. I promise i'm not gonna try anything."

Your mind was telling you no but your body was screaming, "YES!LET ROMAN UNDRESS YOU" as well as "You can't really do this on your own." So you gave in and opened the door.

His eyes stuck on your chest a little longer than you would have like but then he lowered to his knees. That was a sight, seeing such a powerful man down on his knees in front of you. It made you feel like a queen and you couldnt help but smirk. he pulled down your sweats, swiftly taking your panties down with them. You covered yourself quickly, looking away before he could tell you were blushing.

"Gonna bathe with your bra on too?" He reached behind you and seemingly flicked the hooks away from the clasps with expertise. Damn. He was good.

"Guess not..." You said, shrugging out of your garment and tossing it to the floor. And there you were, naked in front of him, feeling his eyes flow across every crevice of your body. You wanted to exude as much confidence as you did in the ring but he had stripped you naked, literally and figuratively. You were his to see.

He grabbed your arm gently,leading you to the tub overflowing with bubbles. "Step in slowly. I'll help keep your balance."

You nodded but didn't dare look at him. You stepped in one foot at at time until Roman helped you sink in. Once the water washed over you it seemed to relax you instantly. Your favorite smells were surrounding you, calming you and making you forget about the little display you put on for him.

"How is it?" he said, sitting at the end of the tub with his back turned to you. You guess he had a little bit of decency left in him.

"It's really great. My muscles feel better already. Hopefully the bruising and swelling will go down soon."

"It should but give it a couple of days. I think we'll be here until the day after next. Gotta make sure the busses are in order and what not." he replied, making light conversation.

"So i'm stuck with you. The man that speared me, saw my vibrator and handcuffs, and then saw me naked, whom I'm now sharing a room with."

He chuckled. "Yep, that's me. You hungry? I can order us room service."

"You know what i would really like?" You said poking you bubble covered foot out of the water to graze against Roman's shoulder. He looked at you, his expression flashing a hint of animalistic desire.

"What, baby girl?"

"A big...thick...juicy...pizza!"

You saw Roman's face go from completely lust driven to utter shock. You laughed a little before the pain in your ribs caught up to you. "You should have seen your face pretty boy!"

He sucked his teeth and splashed water on you. "You're such a fucking tease." he muttered.

"What?" you asked, a little shocked yourself.

"Nothing...I'm gonna order the princess some damn pizza." he got up in a hurry and retreated into the room.

You sunk down into the bubbles and wondered what just happened. _Me? A tease?_


	4. Sweet Fantasy-A Date?

"Wait, you mean to tell me you bring your PS4 on the road with you? Like all the time?" you asked, stuffing a piece of pizza into your mouth.

Roman pressed the PSN button and flicked through the menu to find his game. "Uh, yeah. A lot of the guys do. Sometimes it gets boring when we're on the road. And it's nice to take out our aggression on something else other than each other. Do you play?"

"Well," you said in between bites. "I mostly like RPG's, and i don't really play FPS's or MMORPG's. I'll play some fighting games but i'm horrible at racing games."

"Ok, I don't really know what any of those letters stand for but alright."

You laughed and wiped your face of sauce. "RPG is role playing games, like Assassin's Creed. MMORPG is Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games like World of Warcraft. FPS is First Person Shooter, like Call of Duty. But i'm assuming you're one of those guys that plays sports games huh? Like Madden?"

"Yeah...I didn't expect you to be like a video game nerd. Impressive." he replied loading up his football game.

"And I should've known that you were a major dudebro when it comes to video games." You chuckled and grabbed another napkin. "You have sauce in your beard. Let me get it."

Roman nudged his chin in your direction but never took his eyes off his game. You carefully wiped away the left over sauce from the course hairs and sat next to him on the hotel bed. The pizza was torn apart by then, the box tossed to the side. You wiped the crumbs off the bed before turning to Roman.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I never expected anyone to be this nice to a rookie."

"We were all rookies once. We have to take care of each other. And i don't mind taking care of you."

You smiled, feeling your heart get all warm and gooey with lovey feelings. Stupid sexy cute bastard. Why did he have to say all those nice things to you? Probably because he was actually one of the nicest guys on the roster. You watched him play for a bit, noticing that signature snarl he made when he was upset or the lopsided grin he put on when he scored a touchdown. It was almost relaxing to see him be himself rather then the cold badass he portrayed on tv. You laid back when he was done playing and watched him get ready for bed. He changed into some shorts but left his shirt off (thankfully)

Those tattooes drove you wild as your eyes made their way down the expanse of his arm. "Is that like...a family thing? Your tattoes? Jimmy and Jey have them, so does Dwayne."

"Yeah, it's a lot to do with history and where we came from. But it's a long story and I'm wayyyyy too tired to explain to you right now. Maybe tomorrow."

He pulled his hair out of its bun and let the black waves cascade down his shoulders and back.

Your loins ached in that moment and your fingers imagined themselves buried deep in those gorgeous locks. The soft sigh he let out when he relaxed into bed almost wanted to make you pounce on him right then and there. Jesus, did he know what he was capable of doing to a girl? You groan and rolled your head away from the sight. Tomorrow was a new day and without training you wondered what you would do. The thoughts helped you drift into sleep and ignore the loud snores coming from the body beside you.

* * *

__

_You could feel his big tongue working it's way inside you, while his strong hands pushed apart your thighs even further. He was deep, hungry, carving you out like he couldn't get enough. You gripped his thick hair tightly, never wanting him to part from your body.

_"Roman," you exhaled, arching you back up to find ways to get closer to him if possible. He grunted, moving his lips to suck on your swollen clit. You could barely stand it. You wanted him inside you, no, you NEEDED him inside you. You craved it and you wouldn't stop until you got what you wanted._

_"It's time to wake up, baby girl." he looked up momentarily to smirk at you, your essences glistening in his beard._

_"No, fuck me. No waking up." you moaned, pulling him closer._

"No, seriously. Wake up. You've been moaning for the past 2 minutes." A hard shove and you were jolted out of the best dream you've had in awhile.

"W-what?" You opened your eyes to see Seth hovering above you.

"You were moaning in your sleep, moaning Roman's name." He smirked at you. "Thinking about his big dick?"

You grunted as you sat up in bed. Your underwear was soaked through, making it rather uncomfortable. You'd be needing a cold shower before anything else today.

"Your hand was also up your shirt. You might want to fix that." Seth nodded towards your exposed breast. You gasped and quickly pulled your shirt down.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Where's Roman?"

"Well he's off training. Today is my day off so he asked me to look after you. He gave me the key so I let myself in and then you were all moaning and whatnot. Get ready. I found a beauty supply place and we're going to get bleach for my hair." he answered.

"Alright...alright. Just please don't mention that I had a dream about Roman. Please. It's embarassing."

You got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Seth sat on the bed and waited. Once he was sure you were gone he adjusted the bulge that had been growing in his tight jeans. _The way she moaned...fuck_.

* * *

_"I want my jacket back sometime soon you know." Seth crossed his arms and looked at the aisle full of hair dye.

"Today is not the day Seth. Today I shall embrace your jacket's warmth and look cool while doing it. Here it is." You picked up a box of bleach and showed it to him.

"It comes in a box? I always got mine in a bucket. or one of those little packets. What kind is this?"

"Well it's a gentler bleach that has argan oil in it to help keep your hair soft and pretty. I know you don't really care about that but I do. And i'm going to use it since I'll be doing your hair. Get some of those orange undertones out."

You grabbed a bottle of creme developer and headed to the counter. "I'm kind of hungry, how about you?"

Seth pulled out his credit card. "Yeah, same here. Want to get lunch with me?"

Was that him asking you out on a date or just being friendly? You couldnt exactly tell but if he was going to pay for it, why the hell not.

"Hmm, i'll see if my schedule is clear." You said, jokingly.

"Shut up, you know you're stuck with me for the whoooolllleee day. SO get used to it." He took the bag and signed for his purchase.

"I could get used to it if you weren't wearing a shirt. Give me something nice to look at."

"Oh, really? Well when it isn't 40 fucking degrees outside I might take you up on that offer." He chuckled then grabbed your hand. "Let's go find us a place to eat."

You looked down at your intwined hands and wondered why you were letting him drag you along. But holding his hand seemed really nice and for some reason you didn't want to stop.


	5. Relaxing with Roman

"So, you've got a thing for Roman. What are you going to do about it?" Seth asked.

You applied more of the bleach mixture onto another section of hair. "It's nothing really Seth. I don't want to act on it because then he'll think I'm like those other girls. I want him to train me. I know he'll actually fight me unlike the other guys. He'll treat me as his equal. And i don't want a relationship to get in the way of becoming a superstar."

"I have something to tell you then..." his voice was soft and very unsure. You stopped coloring his hair and let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding in.

"What is it?"

"Roman and I...well we-"

A knock on the door interrupted Seth and he sighed. "It must be Roman since he doesn't have the key anymore. I'll get it." he said as he walked to the door.

You wondered what Seth was about to say. You knew he wouldn't come back and blurt it out now that Roman was here. You'd have to get him all alone again.

The tall man walked into the room with a bag full of food. "At the salon, Sethie?" He chuckled.

"Hey, she offered. And Dean and I are going to the club tonight so I thought i'd better look my best. Might get laid you know." He winked at Roman.

"Ah, well good luck with that. I need to rest after today." he turned his attention to you, scanning over your loose, flirty dress and leggings. You realized that he had never seen you in anything other than work out clothes."You look nice."

"Thanks, Seth took me out today." You looked back at Roman to gauge his reaction. It wasn't exactly a positive one. He only showed it for a brief second but there was annoyance written across his face.

"Oh, yeah? What did you guys do?"

"I took her to a drive in movie, then we made out so much I don't even remember what we saw, then we got in the backseat-"

"Seth, shut up!" You nudged him playfully. "He only wishes he could get me in the backseat."

"Me and Roman both." He chuckled

"Hey! It's not like that!" Roman exclaimed. You were glad he said something even though you knew Seth was just teasing.

"Well it's not like that for now, but in a few weeks maybe the three of us will get wasted in a nice hotel and get a little freaky with those handcuffs."

Your face turned bright red at the thought of you handcuffed to a bed while Roman and Seth kissed each other before servicing the hell out of you. You couldn't help but to fan yourself, hoping your face would cool down. Roman didnt say anything. He just opened his takeout container and began eating.

"Oh come on. I'm so not the only one that thought of that. Don't lie Reigns. Back me up here."

"I please the fifth." he grunted.

"Hah! There it is! See? Now we just need to get drunk!" Seth hollered.

You looked back at Roman and smiled. His piercing eyes returned your gaze as he gave a long lick to his fingers. The sight of his tongue took you back to the dream you have earlier this morning and you looked away before you could think about it further.

You cleared your throat. "Alright Seth, I'm done with your hair." You clipped the dyed part atop his head and set a clear shower cap over it. "Leave it on for 45 minutes then rinse it out."

"Awesome, thanks. I owe you one. I'll show it to you tomorrow!" Seth grabbed his things, gave you a swift kiss on the cheek then left to his room, leaving you and Roman alone. When the door close, he spoke.

"Can I see your ribs? We should probably go to the medic tomorrow."

"I'm fine," you replied. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. It's easier to breath now."

"Just let me see ok?"

You let out a sigh before sliding the top part of your dress down to your waist. He sat up and traced his fingers across the bruises, examining them closely. "I'm hoping I just bruised you, I assume since you're up and running that's the case. You should be ok."

"That's what I've been telling you. Now you don't have to take care of me anymore."

"Not so fast. I'm still going to watch over you, especially when you get back to training. I'm going to help you." he replied not admitting the true reason of him wanting to keep watching over you. He wanted to be close to you. Training was the perfect excuse for that.

You rolled your eyes and excepted your fate as Roman's trainee. He'd probably work you to hell and back, and hopefully in more ways then one.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do your training." You pulled up your dress and adjusted yourself.

"Want to watch a movie?...Together?" the word seemed to hang in the air. You rubbed the back of your neck nervously. It was just a movie, you kept telling yourself. _Just like that lunch with Seth wasn't a date?_

Your own thought surprised you. _Shit._ This might lead to some trouble.

Roman patted the bed and scooted over. "I won't bite." he refrained from adding the _unless you want me to._

You sat down beside him anyway. "I know that. I just have a lot of my mind is all."

"Then a movie it is. You're always so tense around me. Loosen up." He selected a movie he wanted to watch, some action thing you guessed. You laid back against the headboard, squashing your protest and tried to ease the tension between you two.

Roman yawned and laid his head back. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him looking at you. And then his arm was around you. _Oh shit._ He moved closer to you. _Oh shit._ So close you could smell the faint linger of cologne and musk. _Ohhhhh shit. _Then his chin was on your forehead, all comfortable and relaxed while her heart was fit to burst out your chest.

You swallowed hard. "Comfortable enough?"

"Hmm...yeah. Are you?"

You snuggled a little closer to the broad chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Yeah. I am, Roman."

You didn't see his smile but you could feel his lips curl against your scalp. His entire body radiated warmth, enough to make you forget about Seth's comfy jacket.


	6. Tease-Drama

Chapter 6

The bright early morning sunlight dawned across your cheek the next day. You had forgotten to close the curtains the night before, and the sudden shift from dusky dawn to shining morning awoke you. You groaned and tried to turn away from the intrusive light but a wall was behind you. Slowly you cracked open one eye and saw Roman sleeping beside you. His hair sprawled out everywhere, over his face, on the pillow, down his shoulders. His strong arm was still wrapped around your waist and he was pressed tightly against you. Everything felt so right, you realized. It felt good to be in his strong arms, to wake up next to him with out having to think about anything but the way his bronze skin radiated heat against yours.

You tried turning again, having to push away from him ever so slightly to face him. You still had your outfit on from yesterday, figuring the two of you must've fallen asleep while watching the movie. Roman stirred and rubbed his eyes. You feared that you woke him up with your movement, no matter how slow they exhaled slowly, poking his tongue out to drag it across his full bottom lip before returning his arms to cradle you. You held him close to your chest, smoothing back his unruly hair so you could look at his peaceful face.

"Too much sun..." he whispered,his voice rather hoarse from sleep.

"I can close the curtains." you offered but he shook his head.

"Don't move. I like having you here." He placed a gentle kiss on your jugular, sending a shock down your spine. What were you thinking? Just yesterday you were saying how you didn't want to do anything with Roman yet here you were, waking up in his arms as if you were a couple. It had to stop, no matter how much you wanted it to continue.

"Roman..."

The kisses continued upwards until he was able to capture your ear between his full lips. The delicate kisses momentarily stopped your protests but once he began to nibble it bought them to a screeching halt. Warmth crept into your skin as desire began to take over your mind. You slid you hands up his biceps, capturing his shoulders in your hands to pull him close. "Do you want me?" his hot whisper in your ear shot straight to your loins and clouded your mind.

"God, yes Roman..." You dared to meet his grey eyes that were filled with lust. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair from your face before pressing his lips to yours. You reciprocated the kiss without a second thought, parting your lips slightly to let that big tongue join yours. There wasn't even a question who was in charge of the kiss. Roman dominated your mouth, swirling his tongue around yours, filling your mouth with such heat it made your entire body quiver. His teeth caught your bottom lip and sucked it into his own mouth, releasing a small groan of pleasure.

Roman kept his hands busy by sliding them up your dress and pushing it towards your shoulders. Both of you broke momentarily to pull the garment up and over your head and to take a breath of fresh air. You tossed your dress somewhere across the room then returned your lips to the man on top of you. You attacked his neck first, biting a little harder than he did to you. You felt his cock stir against your thigh and you knew that little spot was the perfect place to tease. You sucked on the spot while raking your fingernails gently down his back. The groans making you ever so hotter and wetter.

His hand grabbed at the waistband of your leggings, almost tearing them off in a rush to expose your lower half. You kicked your feet out of them and lay beneath him in your undergarments. They weren't anything spectacularly sexy as you weren't prepared to be in Roman's bed for the evening but he seemed to enjoy them anyway. Or at least he enjoyed sliding your panties off with his teeth. How he made the effort so seamless you didn't know but your body followed, lifting your hips up so he could slide the fabric over you firm ass and down your supple kissed your stomach, making his way down between you legs. Your dream was about to come true and you hope it would be twice as hot.

"Roman!" You heard a voice at the door say. He called out your name next before entering the hotel room. You immediately covered yourself and Roman pulled away from you with an angry scowl. Seth appeared around the corner throwing the cardkey on the bed. He took one look at your clothes on the floor then at Roman. "You fucking asshole. We were supposed to talk about this before any of us made a move."

"I know that but...we had an intimate moment and I wanted to act on it!"Roman protested.

You could tell both men were upset but for a reason you still couldn't quite figure out.

"I was going to tell her yesterday about us." Seth growled.

"There is no us, Seth. I thought you knew that. We were just...messing around, right?"

You immediately noticed the hurt in Seth's eyes and everything came into play. Roman was just using Seth for whatever pleasure he could get on the road. You feared the same might happen to you now. You wanted to run from the situation but the tension kept you pinned to the bed.

"Oh, so that's what I was to you? Just a fuck buddy? You're lying to yourself Roman. You just jumped right on her before even asking me if it was okay. You assumed I was just going to be ok with you having her for yourself, as well as casting me aside. You really have taken one too many hits to the head."

"Thats not how it even is! It's...complicated."

"Don't I have a say in this? You guys are talking about me like I'm not even here. What exactly is going on between you two? We're you guys screwing each other?" you asked.

"Yes." the both replied.

Seth continued. "Ever since they paired us up we had a connection. Since we spend a lot of time on the road together it just became natural for us to feel something for each other, at least that's what I thought."

"We never made it official though. I never asked you to be my boyfriend or anything. We hooked up a lot, that's it."

"No Roman, that's not it." You interrupted. "I don't want to be a homewrecker and I don't want to hurt Seth. He's a nice guy and the way your fighting him just makes you seem like a jerk. Its obvious he cares about you."

"He may care about me but he wants you too! I'm not the only one to blame here!" his deep voice bellowed.

"What?" you asked in surprise, looking over at Seth. "Seth?"

The other man sighed. "We weren't I guess "officially" together but I wanted Roman to be my boyfriend. Then you came along and we got to know you during practice. You're really amazing and we both realized we had feelings for you. But Roman and I were supposed to discuss exactly what we should do before pursing anything further!"

"And no one decided to ask me how I felt? No one cared to treat me like a human being instead of a place to but your cocks?!"

"We weren't just doing it to get into your pants, baby girl!" Roman said.

"Don't baby girl me!" You screamed. "This isn't right. None of it is. You shouldn't have screwed around with Seth's feelings and the both of you shouldn't have played me for a fool. I don't want either of you now." You got up from the bed, dropping the protective shield of the blanket and gathered your clothes. You retreated to the bathroom and left the men in a stunned silence.

"Seth..." Roman began.

"Don't even start. I came to wake you up and tell you that the buses were leaving in 20 minutes. I didn't need all this extra shit." The smaller man stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Roman sat alone, wondering what he should do. Should he go after the girl or patch things up with one of his best friends and lover?


	7. Down to Business

Chapter 7

The bus was filled with such a horrid silence it made your skin crawl. You couldn't stay in one place because of the fire pumping through your veins. But everywhere you turned you were faced with either Roman or Seth. Even when you occasionally bumped into Dean he would turn away from you, clearly not wanting to be apart of this three way feud. Your mind couldn't even concentrate on anything else. There was no way to relax or ease the tension. The bus only had a few pieces of equipment, all catered to the men who could lift way more then you could.

"Fucking hell." you spat, pressing your forehead to the cool wood of the bunk beds.

"It's not going to help if you keep thinking about it..."Seth said quietly from the top bunk.

"Yeah, well I'm still fucking pissed at you two. Don't even try to butter me up."

"It's not buttering you up. You want to be treated like a person well I'm talking to you like one. What we did, there's no excuse. It's complicated between me and Ro and we were dumb enough to drag you into it all and I'm sorry for that. But our feelings aren't going to change. We all like each other. Period."

Deep down you knew Seth spoke the truth. No matter which way you sliced it Seth spoke to your heart and Roman to your body. There wasn't anyway to choose between them.

The brunette looked down at you and lowered his voice. "This may sound completely selfish, and not something you even want to hear right now but I've been thinking about it for a bit now. What if...the three of us just stayed together, like a trio instead of a couple."

"Are you fucking stupid?!" you practically screamed. "What kind of shit is that?"

"It isn't shit. People do it all the time. It just doesn't always work out because of jealously and dishonesty but I don't think we would have that. I was mad at Roman for going ahead and not discussing it with me first. I'm not jealous of what you guys did"

"Seth, i just...can't picture myself doing that right now. I think I need to focus on training and debuting and pitching my ideas to Vince. All of this is just getting to be too much for me. I'll work with you guys, professionally but that's it." You said finally. It wasn't easy to say those words out loud but you needed him to hear it, needed to hear yourself say it.

"You're really giving up on us? Both of us? Goddammit..."

"I'm sorry but it needs to be like this...for now, ok?"

The "for now" seemed to calm him down a little which lessened the hurt in your heart. You slipped down into the bottom bunk, not wanting to look at Seth's big brown puppy dog eyes any longer.

"Psst..."

You looked up at Dean, who decided to finally acknowledge you.

"What Dean?"

"These assholes are driving you crazy huh? When they get too much I go out and party. Want to come with me next time?"

You thought for a moment. Partying wasn't really your thing as of late but if it would mean a break from the two men hovering in your life then you would take that chance. "Hell. Yes."

"Alright! Today's a training day, then there's Raw, and Main Event on Tuesday so then probably Wednesday. And if we can't find anything good around town we'll make our own party, yeah?"he said.

You smiled and thanked Dean for trying to make you feel better. Once the bus arrived at the gym you'd have to train with the two idiots but at least you'd have a chance to beat them up in the ring. Until then you saved your hatred until the bus was ready to pull into the driveway.

* * *

"Harder!...C'mon, harder!" Roman commanded as you slammed your fists into the punching bag. You were giving it all you had but apparently it wasn't good enough for him. Everytime you punched you sent the big bag into his chest. Your arms ached and you could hardly breathe.

"Kick it!"

You slammed you shin into the side of the bag several times, feeling the shocks run up your leg. But you had to keep going and fight through the pain. "Is that really all you've got?!"

You glared at him and slammed your leg into the bag again, momentarily knocking it from his hands. You shoved Roman back and spit out your mouth guard. "Get in the ring now. We're going to fight."

"Not happening. You said you wanted to keep this professional and now you're letting your anger at me get the best of you." he said. "Get on the treadmill and do cardio."

"I don't want to do cardio. I want to practice matches. I'm ready for it."

"Do you not listen at all? Like ever? You. Are. Not. Ready." he pressed his chest to yours and looked down at you menacingly. You matched his glare until Seth came over and separated you two.

"Can't I let you two train for a minute without wanting to rip each other apart? Let her take a break so I can practice promos with her. You go work out your giant arms or something."

"Fine."He pulled his headphones around his head and went over to the weight rack.

Seth put his arm around you and lead you to the resting area. You took a giant gulp from your water bottle and sat down.

"Calm down for a minute. I'm mad at him too but I'm not going to attack him every time he pops up. You've got to put it behind you for now and focus on training. We'll all talk through this later." Seth said, placing his hand over yours.

"I know why I'm mad I just...it's all I can think about and I don't know why! It just pisses me off even more!" you cried.

"It's because you care so much. Trust me, I know what you're feeling. My heart is torn, I don't know where to go, I don't even know if I should continue but I want to. But right now, I have to train you in promos since Roman isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

A chuckled escaped you. "That's for damn sure. So what do we do for promos?"

"Well you need to write out your angle. Practice a few taunts and things. Then once they approve of your angle and character you'll get a storyline for your debut. Obviously they want you to follow it but we don't always obey the rules and steer from the script a bit. I have a feeling your going to have a hard time pitching your idea..."

"Me too...no Diva really has any significant goals here, especially not to compete in the men's division. I thought maybe I could be in the Battle Royal for Money in the Bank and once Roman gets the title I challenge him for it. I could go after anyone who has a title before then."

Seth held up his hand to stop you. "Slow your roll there girl. You want to try and compete in a Battle Royal surrounded by like 30 other guys and then go onto a Ladder Match for the briefcase. Are you crazy?"

"No, Seth I'm not. I can do this. I want to do this. And ok, maybe accomplishing this before Money in the Bank next year is a little much but I want to at least revamp the Diva's belt and make it the Women's Championship again." you stated.

"Ok, that we can work with. Let's start small and go from there. It's much better this way. You're going to be a jobber for a couple of months anyway." he replied, writing your ideas down on paper.

A heavy sigh escaped from you. Being a jobber was the worst but everyone did it, or could be reduced to it after a stale run. It was the last thing you wanted...pretending to lose to women who didn't even do that well in the ring. You looked over at Roman who was lifting in front of a mirror. He was a bigger battle and you werent even in the ring yet.


	8. The Bet

Roman sat across from you while Seth sat next to you. You had your legs propped up on Seth's lap, an ice pack on your shin.

"Sooooo," Seth began. "Who wants to start?"

Roman rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "I don't know what you guys want me to say. I don't think I did anything wrong. She wanted it just as much as I did."

"That may be true but you never told me you and Seth were a thing. It wasn't fair to either of us. And you guys can't just like me both and think "we'll let's just be all together!' That's not how it works."

"Then how do you want it to work? You know we can't ignore what we all feel for each other so what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Im still mad at you Roman, but if we just promise to be all honest with each other and discuss things beforehand then we won't come across this problem again." said Seth.

"There you go again. You guys just think that this is no big deal and we can move on!" you cried.

Roman turned to look at you. "You're the one making it such a big deal. I'm sorry ok. We're both sorry. I don't like you being mad at me. Seth is right we have to move on."

You let out a groan and looked at both of them. _Ughhh_...these two fuckers were going to be the death of you. "Fine...I guess i can forgive you but don't think everything will be all sunshine and daisies from now on. And don't even think about tricking me into sleeping with any of you."

"Trick?" Roman laughed a deep throaty, smug laugh. "That wasn't a trick. You were alllll about it that morning."

"Yeah, and that means I have to catch up with him!...Um, i mean...only if you want to that is." Seth added quickly.

"No, keep both your dicks away from me. You can't seduce me that easily."

"You want to bet?" Both men asked at the same time.

You sat up with your own smug grin facing them. "It won't be much of a bet if you two will be down on your knees in a few minutes. And if we're really going to do this then you two can't hook up or touch yourself. It's cheating."

"Fine! This will be easy, especially with those grandma pj's you wear. Not sexy at all." Seth laughed.

"Oh really? Okay. If you want to play it that way then so be it." You removed the ice pack from your shin and made your way to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower so don't peek or anything."

As soon as you closed the door behind you Roman switched couches to sit beside Seth. "Fuck, man, what are we going to do? She's going to go hard on this one and I don't think I can last that long. This morning at the gym I was two seconds away from ripping her clothes off right there."

"I know, i almost forgot what that hungry stare looked like." Seth quipped.

"Seth, don't be like that please. I still desire you. Really." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close."Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous Ro, i'd just like us all to have equal amounts of attention so no one feels left out." he cuddled close to Roman's chest.

"We'll all work on that together. For now, me and you have got to team up against her and win this little bet."

"What happens if we loose? Like we don't get sex or something?" Seth asked.

"God i hope not. I've got to release this tension some way." roman replied, adjusting his bulge.

Seth stared for his moment, biting his lip and trying to stop his hand from reaching out. He thought maybe this was Roman's way of tricking him out of the bet early. Whoever breaks first loses. And he wasn't ready to lose just yet.

* * *

You adjusted your tight boy shorts, making sure that your ass looked absolutely perfect. You were going to make those boys crumble to their knees and beg for your attention. They would worship your body and cater to your every desire. _Oh, yeah._ This was going to be one hell of a ride. You made sure your breasts looked extra good in your silk tank top before sauntering out to the bunk bed area of the tour bus.

Roman and Seth were sitting in the living room, Seth's head across Roman's lap as he petted his hair. You had to admit it was really adorable to see them so close together.

"Hey guys." You said, alerting them of your presence.

They both looked up and instantly their eyes widened. "What happened to your grandma pj's?!"Seth exclaimed.

"Oh...it's a little warm tonight since we're in the south. I thought i'd you know...wear something a little cooler."

Roman got up from the couch and whispered in your ear. "Well played, but this is not over yet." He landed a hard slap on your ass before he retreated to his bunk. You giggled and turned to Seth who had so casually taken off his shirt.

"Remember when I told you once it was above 40 degrees that'd I'd take off my shirt? Well today's your lucky day girly." You surveyed Seth's cute torso, raking your eyes along his defined muscles.

"Haha, you caught me Rollins, I'm just quivering in my panties."

"I know you are." He tossed his shirt over his shoulder and sauntered towards his bunk. "You'll be begging for it by morning."

"I'm sure I will be." You smirked and slipped into your own bunk and closed the curtains. Just as you laid back something hit the curtains, causing you to jump. You pulled them back once more and saw a large pair of boxer briefs on the floor beside your bed. Roman laughed, sticking his big tongue at you before shutting his curtains quickly.

"You little shit!" You poked your head out and look up towards Seth's bunk. "Seth, do you see this?"

A pair of jeans fell from the top bunk and Seth held out his small briefs over the edge. "You mean this?" he chuckled, tossing them down to you.

"You guys are fucking gross!...Are you really sleeping in the nude?"

"What do you think?" both men replied.

_I think you two should be in my bed right now_...but you didn't want to say that out loud. This little bet might be harder than you thought.


	9. Finally!

You woke up the next morning drenched in sweat. The entire bus felt like it was on fire. Being in Texas, on a dark interior bus at high noon was the equivalent to being in hell. You shot up from your bed and pulled the curtains back. You quickly made your way to the air conditioning unit and held your hands in front of the vent. Nothing was coming out even thought it was at high blast.

"No. Nononononono. Fuck! Come on!" you yelled, giving the unit a hard smack.

"AC is shot. We're stuck in here until it gets fixed." You looked back at the deep voice coming from the little kitchen area. Roman was in only his underwear, body drenched in sweat making him glisten in the afternoon light. He chugged down a bottle of water pouring half of it over his head, wetting his body even more. You swallowed hard, staring at the glorious figure before you, seeing everything in slow motion like a cheesy commercial.

It was then that Seth came out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Man, that cold shower felt good. I was sweating like hell. You okay?"

The question was directed towards you but your eyes were busy following the beads of water sliding down Seth's happy trail towards his covered treasure. "Huh?...y-yeah...just hot." You said wiping the sweat from your brow.

The two men exchanged looks, smirking at each other. "You know," Roman began. "The less clothing you wear the less hot you'll be. They won't stick to you."

"S-shut up. I'm not loosing. I'm still in this battle. Even if I do want to...nevermind."

"Want to what?" Seth smirked. "Lick the water off our bodies? I would offer you a shower but it wouldn't fit all three of us."

"I don't want a damn shower with you two." _Yes you do._ "I'm perfectly fine." _No, you're not._

Roman nibbled at Seth's exposed shoulder and chuckled. "Damn, she is strong..." You watched as he pressed kisses up Seth's neck while his hands toyed with the towel around his waist.

"Oh no, Ro. What would happen if my towel just so happened to fall?"

"Hmm, i don't know Seth, what would happen?" With a flick of Roman's wrist the towel fell onto the floor leaving you to stare openly at Seth's crotch. _Oh no_. You felt the urge to tackle the little brunette to the ground and ravish him right then and there. No, you had to resist at all cost. You had to. Ahh fuck it, who were you kidding.

You ran forward and tackled Seth to the ground, capturing his pretty lips in a vigorous kiss. It didn't last long however because you were lifted from Seth's body by Roman. "You loose baby girl. Time for your punishment."

"You know you want me as much as i want you! Don't deny me!"

Seth chuckled. "That may be true but there will be no touching." He twirled your handcuffs around his index finger taunting you.

"You little shits! You planned this didn't you?! Is the AC even broken?!"

"Oh, it's broken alright. And we're stuck in the middle of Texas until they fix it. Until then," Roman lifted your silk tank top off your body and tossed it leaving your breasts to hang free. He then gripped both your wrists and pulled them behind your back. Seth quickly snapped the handcuffs on and lowered you to your knees.

"Now the real fun is about to begin." he gripped your hair rather roughly in his fist and pulled you close to his cock. You licked your lips before taking the head into your mouth. As you sucked you could hear the wet noises of Roman and Seth's lips crashing together. You wanted so badly to look but you were occupied by the daunting task at hand. Seth was hardening quickly, filling up your mouth.

You swallowed hard and worked your tongue around his head, dipping it ever so slightly into his slit. His hips bucked as a moan escaped him. Roman had to steady the younger man before he crumpled to the floor.

"Hmm, is she really that good?" Roman asked before placing bites across Seth's shoulder.

"Hmm!" he moaned. "Yeah! Her tongue is amazing!" He pushed his hips towards you driving his swollen cock deeper into your mouth. Holding back your gags, you only sought to slip your mouth up and down his shaft.

"Maybe I should try it out then." Roman pulled you free, letting you catch your breath for a moment. Seth sunk to his knees beside you and slipped Roman's tight boxer briefs down his thick thighs. His cock seemed to spring free, engorged and already slick with pre-cum. He leaned back against the counter and smiled down at you and Seth.

"Let us both treat you, baby." Seth said. He nudged you towards Roman's cock. You saw him lick down one side of the shaft and nibble slightly at the base. You proceeded to follow his moves, secretly trying to one up him, even though his experience with the Samoan was greater than yours.

Your tongues grazed each other every time they slid up the thick shaft. At his head, you would both tease him, swirling, taking turns sucking softly, the smallest of nibbles before you would enjoy a searing hot kiss. Seth's beard scratched at your soft flesh, sending chills up your spine. His tongue was choatic, adding to the intensity as you tried to keep up. All you could taste was Roman in your mouths and it was amazing.

The bigger man smirked and bent down to give each of you a sweet kiss. "Pick her up Seth."

Your eyes widened as Seth hoisted you up and Roman set you on his shoulders. For a second you thought they were going to Powerbomb you, but instead Roman dipped his tongue inside, flicking it rapidly. You flailed your cuffed hands, looking for something to hold onto but his hands held you firmly in place as he began to walk. Seth helped guide him to the bed where he gently laid you down and pushed your legs apart as far as they could go. While he continued to lap at your tender sex Seth crawled to your side and planted hot bites to your hips.

A groan escaped your lips. The pleasure was overwhelming and if it kept up it would send you over the brink in no time. All you wanted to do was feel Seth's body under your fingertips. Instead his fingers were the ones feeling you. He brushed them down your stomach to your clit where they joined Roman's tongue in pleasuring you.

You screamed their names as the first orgasm hit. Your entire body shook with pleasure making you want to curl up away from the intensity but Roman stopped you. His hands pressed your thighs to mattress and finally you got a taste of what it was like to have Roman Reigns inside you.

"Holy fucking hell!" You tossed your head back and arched you making him dig into the deepest part of you. His girth stretched you completely, filling you up like you've never felt before. Seth occupied your mouth once again, hovering above your face before taking the plunge back into your mouth. This was all new to you and the sensations were driving you wild. The dual thrusting caused your toes to curl and you willed your body to scream their names over and over. But Seth was too far inside you and all that came out was muffled groans and gags. But finally you could see the two men's lips join together. Seth wrapped his arm around Roman's neck, leaning his back towards the Samoan's chest as their tongues hungrily fought for the most pleasure.

Roman's groans and grunts were feral, completely animalistic, a new side to him you had barely experienced before. Seth on the other hand was more controlled. His groans low and sensual, drawn out with each movement of his tongue and hips. If only...if only you could remove these cuffs...

Roman grabbed your hips roughly, plunging into you at full speed. He tossed his head back, letting his hair swing out from his face and casting that steel grey stare down at you. He was so unbearably sexy that you couldnt even control yourself. Before you knew it the tip of your index finger grazed the safety latch on the handcuffs. You surprised Seth by pushing him off you and slamming Roman onto the carpeted floor.

He hissed, feeling the burn across his back but the sight of you on top of him made him slam into you even more. You turned back momentarily for Seth, dragging him onto the floor by his leg. "Let him eat you out." You commanded. Seth couldn't help but obey, his submissiveness giving you the utmost pleasure. He knew when to be in charge and when to let others take control, something you loved.

The younger man took his place just above Roman's mouth and pulled you close to him. "Next time, I'll just fucking tie you up,you sneaky little bitch." he sunk his teeth into your neck, making sure to leave a large mark for the whole WWE Universe to see.

You screamed, finally getting a chance to drag your nails down his well muscled back. If he was going to mark you, you were going to make him happy he wore long pants in the ring. A hard slap rang throughout the empty bus as Roman's hand collided with the firm flesh of Seth's ass. The beast was deep within his partner, showcasing the talents of his hot mouth. Seth bit his pouty bottom lip but a little "Harder!" slipped from him. Roman slammed his hand down again, his nails digging into the flesh this time.

You clamped around Roman hoping to feel his body explode soon. You were racked with pleasure, barely hanging on again. These two were driving you wild in everything that they did. Seth pushed his hair back and gave you a little smirk, riding against Roman's face. You wrapped your delicate hand around his cock and stroked him quickly. If you came, these boys were going to come with you. Your determination transferred into the motion of both your hips and hand. Nothing but horridly loud groans filled the steaming bus and like an explosion within you Roman released himself. Seth followed right after, smearing his seed all over your hand and the Samoan's abs. Your entire core shook as the biggest of your orgasms hit you like a freight train.

Roman exhaled deeply as his muscles finally relaxed. Seth laid his head against your shoulder, holding onto you as he struggled to catch his breath. You petted his hair back and kissed his bearded cheek tenderly. "Jesus..."

Seth only chuckled and helped you slide off Roman and into his arms. You felt empty without Roman inside you but you also needed to recooperate. Your insides were sore and your thighs burned but it was the sweetest burn you've ever felt.

"Get off me, you two. I can't fucking breathe!"

Roman pushed at the both of you until you slide off his stomach. Seth set you in the middle so you could be the insides of the perfect sandwhich. You lifted your head to kiss Roman gently. "I think all you need to do is flip your hair back and I'll cum." You laughed.

"It gets in the way all the fucking time but I cant cut it."

"And you shouldn't. Your hair looks sexy pushed back. Tell him." Seth said.

You laughed again. "Your hair looks sexy pushed back, Roman."

He only smiled and closed his eyes, taking a moment to himself. Just then a burst of warm air filled the bus. You looked up and strained your ears to listen to the dull hum of the air conditioner.

"What was that?" You questioned.

Dean came running onto the bus. "Hey guys! The AC is back on! We can get moving now and-Oh what the fuck!? Seriously?!" He groaned and covered his eyes, apparently upset at the three of your naked sweating bodies tossed onto the floor beside his bunk.

"Sorry Dean! I promise i didn't get any jizz on your bunk this time!" Seth cried out to him.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight just stay...there."

"Good," you said. "There's no way I can fucking move anyway. Christ, Roman were you planning to break me in half?"

"Hah! Try having that thing rammed up your ass at full speed. I didn't have a match for an entire week!" Seth added.

"Shut up! You love it any you fucking know it." He sat up and looked over at his shoulder at the strip of rug burn going down his back. "How am I supposed to hide this?"

"Oh you want to fucking complain? What about this?" You pointed to your neck. "Or this?" This time, the bits marks left on your hips. "Or these?" You held up your wrists to show the cuff marks your sported thanks to Seth clipping them too tightly. "Don't be such a baby, I'll cause worse damage next time."

"Next time," Seth licked his lips and pressed you down onto the floor. "Next time, I'm going to fuck you until you can't do anything but scream my name." he sealed his promise with a kiss, your stomach releasing a thousand butterflies within you.

"And I'll make him scream my name when I fuck him at the same time." Roman pulled Seth by his hair and bit on the sweet spot of his neck, causing the smaller man to whimper.

"And i will sit back and enjoy every last minute of it." You smiled, setting your hands behind your head and watched the two men. Life was sweet.


	10. That One Time in Glasgow

You wore your ring gear anyway. You weren't going to be in a match but a little sliver of you hoped you would. Instead you were stuck in the locker room watching Roman from a monitor. You were frustrated, but on edge, wondering what exactly was going to happen. Seth and Roman would tell you some details but their script readings and some of their practices were on the hush hush, which in turn made you a fan all over again.

You bit your lip as you watched Roman in the ring with Randy Orton, surrounded by four walls of steel cage. The plane ride to Scotland was a bitch and a half, leaving you jetlagged and achy. Not to mention the Divas scowling at your fading hickies wasn't really helping your mood nor was the lack of alone time between you and the boys.

Nights were now spent traveling threw Europe, and days were filled with training, either at the gym or in the ring, practicing promos, or having to participate in Diva activities. Just earlier today you were talked into skimpy clothes for a photoshoot for the WWE website. You wished to crash the website and set a virus to it instead of letting everyone see you like that but Seth seemed to be glued to every mobile device trying to get a look at them. He teased you just before landing, talking about what he wanted to do to you once you got to the hotel later.

You smiled as you thought about the dirty whispers he said into your ear. He didn't seem to care that everyone was watching him put his arms around your waist or sneak kisses when he thought no one was looking. Even when people were looking you were sure he started doing it on purpose. You sighed then looked back up at the monitor. A sudden chill of fear ran through your veins. Both Roman and Randy were sprawled out on the mat, neither of them moving very much. Roman's hand were clutching his face and you couldn't get a good look at what was going on but the medics surrounding the steel cage told you that it wasn't good.

"What the hell happened?!" You rushed out of the locker room towards the bigger screens to see if they had captured a better shot. Roman still wasn't moving but Randy was already on his feet. Maybe they had just accidentally bumped heads. You hoped so, even though your gut was churning with the worst case scenarios.

Randy grabbed him by his hair, dragging him to his feet and delivered a DDT. You began pacing because Roman wasn't getting up quick enough like he usually did. "Fuck, Ro! C'mon..."

You saw the Viper do his overly dramatic turn onto his belly, preparing for the RKO. Fuck, if he landed this the damn match would be over. You almost hoped it would be, because then you could find out what happened to Roman and why the medics were around the ring. The Samoan got to his feet and Randy made his move. Before he could get the RKO Roman pushed him away and slammed his fist to the side of his face. You let out a small scream of excitement. "Yes! Kick his ass!"

The excitement faded quickly as Roman crawled towards the cage exit. He was interrupted by the door slamming into his head and someone else getting into the ring. You stared at the screen noticing Rybaxel coming in and closing the gate behind them. They proceeded to attack Roman which made your skin crawl. Sure, this was all business but that was your boyfriend out there and you wanted him to win all the time. Suddenly you felt a gush of wind pass you.

Seth and Dean were both running out to the ring, on their way to help Roman. Relief washed over you and you finally smiled. Your boys were going to make you proud. Dean and Seth crawled up the cage but Ryback slammed into the cage knocking Seth loose. Dean however managed to get into the ring but proceeded to get pummeled by the team. Then the crowd errupted, the camera angled shifted to the top of the cage. Seth came flying down slamming the entirety of his body into Rybaxel, knocking them away from Dean. Your cheer was cut short as Randy landed the RKO on Seth. You groaned and covered your eyes for a split second, missing when Roman landed the spear on the Viper. When you opened your eyes the bell rang and the crowd shouted Roman's name.

Now that the match was over the trio would be making their way back. The cameras shut off which meant you would have to wait without knowing what was happening. It was almost 20 minutes before they came backstage. Seth was holding onto Roman, guiding him as the medics shone lights in his eyes and wiped away blood.

"Roman, what happened?!" You rushed over to him, almost knocking a medic out the way.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'm fine." He said as he sat down and pushed his hair out of the way.

"No you're not! Blood is running down your face. What the hell happened out there!?"

"He crashed into Randy," Seth said. "When they bumped heads it must have split him open."

You stared at the wide gash above his left eye and gasped. "Oh my god, you're going to need stiches. Do you think you fractured a bone?"

Dean pulled you back a little."Hey, calm down. The medics know what they're doing. He's just going to take a ride in the ambulance and they'll patch him up real good, you'll see. It won't help if you're hovering over them."

"But-!" You began your protest but you knew Dean was right. Roman needed the space and you needed to respect that even if every time you saw a bloody tissue get added to a pile it made your heart race.

"Let them handle it. You'll see him when he gets back to the hotel, yeah? Come with me, ok? I'll help get your mind off it." Dean lead you back to the Diva's locker room so you could change. He leaned against the wall and waited for you, not exactly watching you slip out of your ring other girls caught a hissy fit but Dean wasn't really in the mood to listen or start a fight with them. You assured them that you were both going to get out of their way and that Dean wasn't being a pervert, just waiting for you. You pulled Seth's leather jacket on and slipped into your boots.

"What are we going to do, Dean?" you asked, grabbing your bag and exiting the locker room.

"You need something to ease your mind and lesson your tension. I'm going to get us a big bottle of whiskey to share by the pier. How's that sound?"

You heard the sound of an ambulance pulling away in the distance. Swallowing hard, you looked at Dean and tried to take your mind off it. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Let's go."

* * *

About an hour and a half late you were slumped against the other man, bottle in hand, and your feet dangling over the water. You didn't know who drank the most but Dean seemed a little more composed then you were.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around you. "Don't fall into the water, ok? I don't need you getting hypothermia or something."

"But i feel so waaarrrmm!" you slurred.

"Hon, that's definitely the whiskey talking. It's still kind of chilly out here for May."

You felt a vibration in the jacket's pocket and reached in to get out your phone. There were four missed calls from Seth and about 3 text messages. "Uh-oh... Dean weenie, I'm in trouble!"

Dean looked over at your phone and took it from your hands. "Ah, damn. They must've gotten out the hospital already. It's my fault, ok? I just wanted to calm your nerves a bit. I didn't expect you to get wasted."

"I AM NOT WASTED!" you shouted. "I'm just a little tipsy...maybe. I have to peeeeee."

"Jesus," Dean stood up then pulled you up to your feet. "Listen to me. Don't piss on yourself, ok? I'm going to get you back to the hotel and you can play with Seth and Roman. How's that sound?"

You nodded and buried your face in his chest. "I wanna see if Roman is ok..."

"Good. The rental is this way." He grabbed you around your waist and guided you to the passengers seat. "If they give you trouble, tell them to come talk to me."

Dean slipped into the drivers seat and helped you put on your seatbelt. "Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"Where the fuck were you guys? You had me worried sick!" Seth yelled as soon as you and Dean got into the hotel room. Roman was laying in the bed, a giant ice pack against his face.

"Hey, don't yell at her. It was my fault ok? I got us a drink to ease her nerves. She was all hyped up because Roman got hurt. Take it out on me." Dean came to your defense.

You sat by Roman and removed the ice pack from his face. The entire area around his left eye was swollen and nine stitches were right under his eyebrow. "Oh Roman..." You kissed his forehead gently. "What happened?"

He wrinkled his nose, obviously smelling the alcohol radiating off you. "Randy caught me at a bad angle. Nothing's fracture though. Just a cut."

You hugged him tight. "I was so worried when the medics came out to get you. I thought it was worse."

"Yeah, well I'm glad it was only something small. Now what were you doing? I thought you were going to come to the hospital with me and Seth..." He sounded a bit hurt which made your heart ache.

"I just- Dean said I shouldn't crowd around the doctors and-and that i should calm down so he took me for a drink and I didn't know that you... I'm so sorry Roman!"

"Whoa, don't cry! It's alright! Don't cry!" He sat up, fully alert of your quivering lip and watering eyes.

Seth sighed. "Thanks a lot Dean..."

"Hey i got her here safe and sound and took care of her. You should've have seen her before. Shaking and blabbering about Roman. She was worried and I didn't think she should've been around him like that. I did you guys a solid."

"Yeah, some solid. We'll see you in the morning ok?" Seth opened the door and Dean shoved his way out.

"Fine!"

"I messed up, didn't I?" you whispered.

Roman petted your hair back. "Nah, it's ok. You were worried about me and I appreciate that." he kissed you gently on the lips and kept you close.

Seth handed you two aspirin and a water. "Drink up. You'll feel better if you get some water in you."

"Thanks." You drank the pills back and gulped down some of the water. "So, you're ok then?"

"I'm ok. I'm just gonna have a mean ass headache and a swollen eye for awhile. I'll be able to wrestle once we get back to the U.S." Roman replied. Seth sat beside you and rubbed your back.

"You had us worried when you didn't answer the phone. We didn't know you took off with Dean."

"I'm sorry. I really should've texted you or something. I'm so stupid..." you said,hanging your head low.

Roman shoved Seth and gave him a glare with his good eye. Seth realized that he was only adding to the problem and apologized. "Don't worry about it ok?Let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable ok?"

You nodded and stumbled to your luggage. Seth helped slip your clothes off, trying to not get caught up in marking your flesh or touching you. "Seth..." Roman warned. "Not now."

"I know, i know! We just haven't had time to ourselves and with you being hurt and her going off with Dean, i was worried sick! I would go crazy if something serious ever happened to you two." Seth replied.

"I'm not going anywhere Seth, and neither is Roman." You laid against his chest and closed your eyes. "Oh shit..."

"What is it? You feel-?Don't you fucking dare throw up on me!"

You covered your mouth and tried to stop yourself from blowing chunks everywhere. Roman laughed. "Get the trash can! Get the trash can!"

But it was too late...

* * *

A/N back to the businessy side of the story. I had a bunch of ideas for the next few chapters and decided to write about Roman getting hurt. I believe it was at the Glasgow live event so I wrote it in, and Ro has a picture on his Twitter with the cut if you haven't seen it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	11. YouxRoman

"You're bruised everywhere." You said running your fingertips lightly against Roman's back and shoulders. There were a bunch of splotchy bruises all over his torso.

"The one on my lower back in from when Randy and Seth hit me with the steel chair. The ones on my shoulder are bites from you and him."

"I can't believe they broke up the Shield. I'm so upset..."

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. "Calm down, it's just business. We're all going to head in our own directions for a little bit. It's going to help hype us up, plus we'll be getting paid a lot more. I can actually have a shot at the title." He replied.

You smiled weakly. That was true. Roman and Seth both could go on to win a title again,maybe even Dean too. But now Seth was stuck having to explain why he "turned on the Shield" and "sold out" next Monday night.

"Is Seth working late again?" you asked.

Roman nodded and laid back, pulling you down with him. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "Yep, a whole day at the office going over plans and stuff. Me and Dean get to meet with Paul tomorrow and discuss what lies within our future. And...don't tell anyone I said this but something might be in it for you too."

You looked upexcitedly. "Wait, what? What are they doing?! Am i...am I gonna debut?!"

Roman shushed you and pulled you back down onto him. "Maybe. They've been impressed with your training, especially since you've been hitting the gym with the guys. I think Paul might have a soft spot for you since you remind him of Joanie."

"What?! I don't look anything like her! My muscles aren't that big." you protested. You glanced at your biceps and wondered if you were starting to look like a female body builder.

"Not like that! I think he means your mentality and what you want to do with your career. He's having a hard time convincing Stephanie but the point is he might let you..." Roman paused for a moment.

Your anticipation was too much and you hit him across the chest. "Tell me you little shit! I NEED to know!"

He whispered. "They might make you the temporary third member of the Shield."

The scream you let out was loud enough to wake up anyone in the adjacent rooms. Roman covered your mouth with his hand and pressed you into the bed.

"It is late at night! Why the fuck are your screaming?!"

You shoved his hand away and bounced up and down excitedly. "Me?! Working with the guys?! Kicking ass with you and Dean! Oh my god, this is...this is fucking awesome!"

"Look, it's not official and I didn't want to get your hopes up too much. That's why i didn't want to tell you but i guess i was just excited as you were. You can't say anything though, ok?" he said sternly.

You quieted down and nodded. "You're right, Ro. Ok. I won't say anything. But i'm going to keep working hard!"

"That's my girl." he said before capturing your lips in his. You slipped your tongue out to meet his and let him capture your bottom lip in his teeth.

"Hmmm...so do you think i can wear the like bulletproof vest and everything? Am i starting to look too manish? You think the vest will make me look manish?"

"Baby girl, please...shut up and let me kiss you."

You just couldn't say no to that. You quickly stopped the flow of words spilling from your lips and instead relaxed back into the mattress. Roman slipped on top of you, hovering ever so slightly so all his weight wasn't resting on you. Those gorgeous tresses slipped down his shoulder as his lips met yours in a passionate embrace. He was slow and gentle, adding a little bit of pressure at a time. Your fingers crawled across his bicep and up his shoulder to meet your other hand, pulling him closer. You bit at his tender bottom lip, sucking for a moment before sneaking your tongue past the seam of his lips.

He traced every inch of your mouth with his tongue making you suck greedily at the muscle. Your legs slid up his thighs to wrap around his waist, nestling his thick bulge right up against you. A soft moan escaped from you and slipped into his mouth. He pulled away for a moment letting the air refill your lungs.

"It's been a minute since i've gotten to hold you like this... he sighed.

"Hmm, I know. Seth is usually between us but we haven't even had time to do that. We've all been busy." you replied. His hands seemed to explore you body as if he was just discovering it for the first time. His fingertips slipped under the hem of your tank top, pushing it up your ribs and over the mound of your breast. He captured your pert nipple into his mouth, working his tongue in small circles. Your arched up into his mouth, reveling in the sensation. A small growl escaped from him when you ground your hips deep into his. He began sucking harder, kneading your mounds between his large hands. You clawed at his hips wanting to feel every inch of his body against yours. You slipped your finger under the waistband of his shorts and grabbed a firm grip on his ass.

"Hmm,"you licked your lips. "Nice ass."

Roman pushed his shorts all the way down, exposing his thick cock, swollen and ready to plunge inside you. "Nice tits." he winked as he pulled your tank top off completely and kissed at your chest. You moved your hand between your hot bodies and grabbed a hold of his erection, squeezing the head slightly. You gave his shaft long, strong strokes, traveling from the base up to the head and swirling your thumb at the very tip. It drove Roman wild, and his feral groans came quicker. He paired them with heavy pants against your glistening skin.

"Turn around." he commanded in a tone that made your body weak. You immediately slipped onto your stomach and slid your panties off, presenting your aching sex to him. He set himself on his knees so that he was able to mount you. Pushing your hair away from your face, you looked back at him.

"Fuck me, Roman." you whispered before feeling the girth push into you slowly. It was the most pleasurable torture you've ever felt. They way his thick veins slid against your moist walls drove you crazy. You were sure the grip around your hips were going to leave the most sensitive of bruises. He bent over you to lick at your delicate earlobe.

"With pleasure, baby girl." His hot breath against your ear made you clench your muscles around him. Roman groaned and ran his hand up your back towards your hair, grabbing a fistfull. He yanked your head back as he slammed his hips into your backside. The sound of his balls hitting your flesh caused you to cry out. You could feel him deep within your belly. You grabbed his hand and pulled it to your stomach.

"You're so deep, Ro." You panted.

"I feel it...Fuck!" He enclosed his fingers around yours, a little gesture that was so intimate it surprised you. You had wondered if your relationship with Roman was nothing but lust, like the way his relationship with Seth seemed to be. You worried that he was just using you when deep down you knew that you wanted more from the Samoan.

"Roman?" you whispered.

He grunted. "Yeah?"

"Do you...only like me for my body?"

He stopped and looked at you. "What?"

"It just seems like everytime we get together we fuck. I know we have a spark between us but I wondered if that spark is just because our hormones got us acting like teenagers."

He pulled out slowly then turned you over to face him. "You don't think I care about you?"

"That's not it. I'm just afraid that I want something more and you don't... like what happened with Seth." you said. You didn't mean for that statement to be hurtful but Roman clearly was.

"Seth and I are different. I like him as a person and it's nice when he warms my bed but I know that I'm more attracted to women. I don't mind being affectionate with him but at the end of the day I feel more for you then I ever will for him. I like you a lot. I care about you."

You grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I was scared..."

"I'm scared too, you know. It's not easy when you start to feel like you're falling in love with someone. It's a big step."

"Trust me, I know. I haven't been in love in a long time and last time I got hurt, really badly."

"Seth and I won't ever hurt you." He pushed back your hair and caressed your face.

"I believe you, Rome." You kissed his palm and wrapped your hand around his. "Sorry if I killed the mood, I started to think and I knew I wasn't focused on you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm glad you told me. Besides, it takes me awhile to get soft and I think I feel much closer to you now, actually." He pulled you into his lap and slide right back into you. You let out a breathy moan and held onto him, waiting for the pounding of his hips but he went slower this time, winding his hips into yours. The passion between you two seemed to warm every part of you and for once you could feel him fully. He wasn't just Roman anymore, he was your lover, the man you were in love with.

You took his face into your hands, your eyes meeting for a brief second before your lips tangled with one another. Everything felt so raw you could hardly breathe. You emotions ran rampant as you felt your muscles clench deep in your belly. Roman gripped your hair in his fist and kept you flush against him. You pulled away just to get some fresh air in your lungs and breathe out, "I'm gonna cum." Against his lips.

He nodded, pressing his forehead to yours. "Cum with me." His thrusts increased slightly, his thick head rubbing against your tender spot. You clutched onto his shoulder as you felt him swell inside you. Finally you relaxed and let your orgasm wash over you. Your toes curled against his back and you tossed your head back with a moan. He lifted you up slightly, to pull out and cover your thighs with his seed. Both of you panted, exhausted on all kinds of levels. He laid you both down and pulled the thin blanket over you. You laid your head on his chest and held him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Tell me everything about you." he said as he stared up at the ceiling, his hand lazily rubbing your shoulder.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything... I want to know you inside and out."

* * *

"He hurt me in a lot of ways and I'm sure he knows that but...it happened. I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about what happened with my ex." you explained.

Roman kissed your fingertips and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I said I wanted to know everything about you. That includes the assholes that hurt you."

You had been talking for hours now, just holding each other and learning about your lives. It was the most comforting thing you've ever done with someone and you were glad it was Roman."You're going to go through all my exes and beat them up?"

"No...well maybe. If I can find them all." He chuckled and turned his head towards the hotel door. Seth stepped in with his sunglasses still on his face even though it was late at night.

"Where have you been, superstar?" You asked.

"Ugh, I got out of that meeting late then had dinner with Steph and Paul, then hung out with Dean at the hotel bar for awhile. I am so tired. I just want to shower and sleep." He kicked off his dress shoes and slipped his belt off.

"Mind if I join you?" You sat up in bed and stretched your sore muscles. Seth looked back at you and Roman in bed.

"Oh? You don't want to shower with Ro?"

"I'll shower in the morning. I'm about to fall asleep now." Roman groaned and turned over in bed.

"I kept him up all night talking, I don't blame him. Plus, I want to hear about your day." You helped Seth unbutton his shirt before he kicked off his pants.

"Poor guy, you can't talk to him too much, It'll fry his brain." Seth chuckled and headed towards the bathroom. You followed and turned on the shower to almost sclading, the way Seth liked it.

"You two seemed to have gotten closer..."

"Oh, yeah." You started, carefully choosing your words. "I was worried that maybe he wasn't feeling the same things I was feeling for him."

"You have nothing to worry about. You're a girl. He liked girls." Seth said as he stepped in. You stepped in as well and held his hand.

"So, you know that he might never be in love with you?"

"Oh yeah, of course I do. I knew when we first started messing around. Of course, it's not ideal and I'm kicking myself for it but I'm still living."

"Oh my god, Seth. If you really feel that way about him are you sure we should all be together? Is it just making it worse? i don't-"

He pressed his index finger to your lips, stopping you. "Hey, it's alright. I'm alright. I swear. I like the time I share with both of you. And I'm the one who suggested we all be together, right?"

He dropped his finger and kissed your forehead. You didn't know what else to say to him. You only hoped he was being honest and that you weren't hurting him. It was the last thing you ever wanted to do. Instead, you wrapped your arms around him and squeezed as tight as you could. Seth returned the strong hug and rested his head on your shoulder.

"I appreciate you a lot Seth. I can always talk to you about things and you always make me laugh. And I can take a break from protein shakes and actually have a nice smoothie with you." you said.

Seth chuckled. "He just drinks them without any sweeteners. I don't know how Roman does it. I at least need some strawberries in there or something. But thanks. It's nice to hear that."

You kissed Seth gently and pushed his hair back. "Now turn around so I can scrub your back."


	12. RomanXSeth Slash

"Is she still asleep?" Roman asked the next morning. Seth had been up for about an hour now, just resting and holding onto you.

"Yeah," he looked over at the other bed where Roman laid. "She's out like a light."

"Do you, want to come over to my bed?"

Seth sat up slowly, trying not to disturb your sleep. "Why? Need me to take care of your morningwood?"

"No, well yes but that's not the whole reason. I was talking to her last night and she made me think about the way I treated you. You're like my brother, one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt you with all of this. I care about you."

"I know you do, Roman. And I know we don't really have a future together but I'm still a kid. I'm going to enjoy my life and enjoy my time here while it lasts. And if that means occasionally doing the bump and grind with you, then so be it." He got up from the bed and slipped into the other one beside Roman.

The Samoan smiled and wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and kissed his bearded cheek. Seth sighed and held Roman's arm around him. "It's kind of nice, sleeping in and not going for a morning run."

"Oh yeah, it's pretty nice, especially when you got someone to spend it with."

Seth turned to Roman and kissed him slowly. "You're right..." He entwined his fingers within Roman's hair and pressed their bodies together. Roman stiffened a little but relaxed into the soft kisses of his partner. The smaller man ran his hands across the expanse of Roman's chest, stopping to rub his thumb across the dark nipple. A soft groan escaped Roman's lips before he wrapped them around the tender flesh of Seth's jugular.

Seth tossed his head back, allowing Roman more access. He knew he wouldn't mark him but the thrill of his teeth against his took him back to those oh so secretive days when they were in FCW.

* * *

_"You did really great out there." Seth said, patting Roman, who went by the ring name Leakee, on the back._

_Roman pushed his medium length hair back and looked up at Seth. He finished unlacing his boots and kicked them off. "Thanks."_

_The silence between them was a little awkward especially since Seth had "accidentally" kissed him when they were backstage earlier. "About today..."_

_"Don't." Roman said. "Don't talk about it."_

_"Listen to me for a second. I'm not here to confess some undying love to you. Yes," he looked around to make sure no other wrestlers were around them. "I might have a slight crush on you, but I get it. You're straight. I'll back off, simple as that."_

_"That's not exactly it." Roman avoided direct eye contact with the brunette. "It sucks being so busy and not finding anyone to hang out with and stuff. And since me, you and Dean have been getting closer I can see where you're coming from."_

_"So, what exactly are you saying? You liked the kiss?" Seth couldn't help the smile that was starting to spread on his face. He tried to control it and maintain a serious expression._

_Roman cleared his throat. "Yeah, I just wished it lasted longer."_

_Seth's smile was full on beaming. He wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulder and laughed. "I can show you a lot more. Though first times tend to be a little awkward."_

_"Call me desperate then, but I'm willing to take the chances." Roman shoved Seth away playfully and changed out of his ring gear. Seth watched the tight briefs slip down Roman's thick thighs, revealing his cute ass. He gave it a nice swat, shocking Roman._

_"Hey now, none of that. That shit hurts."_

_"Oh, you can take a kick to the face from my boots but not a little slap on the ass?" Seth taunted._

_"Keep it up and I'll kick your ass again, Rollins."_

_"Bring it, then!" Seth shoved at Roman again, who landed a hard uppercut. Seth slammed his shin into Roman's ribcage. He held his torso and stumbled backwards before charging at his new opponent. Seth sidestepped and landed an elbow across the spine. Roman responded by turning around and hitting a clothesline across Seth's throat, knocking him flat on his back. Roman hovered over him._

_"I'm bigger than you. You can't win." He said._

_"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Seth hit Roman in the back of knees causing the Samoan to fall down. Seth rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down. "Pinned ya."_

_"Only because i let you." Roman rolled over, this time making Seth stay on his back. The younger man looked up into the grey eyes. Before Roman could pull away he planted another kiss on his lips. This time the bigger man didn't seem so shocked. His body remained tense for a moment before he settled into the kiss and actually returned it. He parted his lips and let Seth dominate his mouth for a bit, while he felt out what it was like to kiss another man._

_Noting that it wasn't really different than kissing a woman, Roman added more force to the kiss. Seth let their tongues do the wrestling for once while his hands exploded Roman's body. He held onto his tattooed shoulder, pulling him closer. "It's ok Roman, you don't have to be shy."_

_Roman grunted in disapproval at Seth's choice of words. He wasn't shy, just unsure of what to do. This was different than anything he had experienced before yet for some reason he felt like he wanted it more than anything. Seth sparked something in him he never thought he had growing inside him. It must've have been excitement to try something new. He craved for that feeling. "I'm not shy." He retorted._

_"Hmm, whatever you say. We'll go slow." Seth reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube and condoms._

_"You have that stuff in your bag? Were you planning this?!"_

_"Of course not! It's usually for personal use when I'm traveling. And trust me I never thought i'd be on my back in this poor excuse for a locker room."_

_"You're right,someone could walk in and see us. We should stop." roman said._

_"Relax, everyone will be helping to take down the ring. People will be busy for awhile and I locked the door when you started to change. We'll be fine, trust me." Seth kissed him again, smoothing back his hair gently. He hoped Roman would give him his all, even if he did regret it later. Seth was being selfish and he knew it but he wanted this to happen. He dreamed about it and today was that day to have Roman in his arms even if it was just for a minute._

_Roman stopped looking at the door frantically and instead wrapped his arms around Seth. He slid the younger man's wrestling briefs down and tossed them to the floor beside him. His cock seemed to stir when he got a good look at Seth's lithe body. He traced his fingertips along the beginnings of Seth's six pack. Seth squirmed when the fingertips tickled his flesh._

_"Heh, that tickles." Seth grabbed a hold of the large hand and slipped two fingers into his mouth. His tongue danced around them, eliciting a great reaction from Roman. "It's just like fingering a girl, you'll be ok."_

_He nodded and attacked Seth's flushed skin with rough kisses, taking time to bite wherever he pleased. the smaller man arched up towards Roman's teeth, loving the rough bites on his hipbones. But when he felt a hot breath across his shaft and hair tickling his thighs he shot straight up. "You don't have to..."_

_"Just let me at least try it, Seth. I don't know what I like. I just know I like you and my body wants this. I want this."_

_The brunette laid back once more and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. he couldn't believe something like this was happening. Roman's soft lips caressed his shaft with tender kisses while his tongue licked around the base. He looked up at the other man momentarily before sliding the tip past his lips. Roman's body quivered with nerves as he was unsure of what to do. He kept his mind focused on what he liked and tried to mimic the same movements. Slow and gentle sucks, teasing the tip with a daring tongue, feeling it push against the back of his throat just before his gag reflex took over._

_He looked to Seth for approval. The younger man had his nipples pinched between his index finger and thumb working them into stiff peaks as his mouth formed perfect 'o's' for moaning. Roman licked his lips, noting Seth's bitter taste that lingered on his tongue. Seth reached down between them and took his balls into his hands, massaging them in his palm. Roman ressumed his place between his thighs and took in more of his cock than he did before. He grew bolder with each suck, pulling his cheeks inward to create a tight seal. Seth throbbed and gripped his hair in a fist. His pants echoed into the empty room._

* * *

"R-Roman!"

Roman smirked and held his index finger to his lips. "Sssh, you'll wake the princess."

Seth squeezed his balls slightly and swelled up from Roman's harsh sucks. He was nothing but a pro after their three year affair and Seth could do nothing but be overwhelmed with pleasure every time his body connected with Roman's. He heard the faint click of the cap being flipped open and then felt the cool liquid touch his entrance. Seth had to admit he wasn't as tight as when he first had sex with Roman, but the Samoan still had some work to do before he even pushed himself in.

A thick finger coaxed its way inside, mapping out every crevice and searching for that small bundle of nerves. Seth knew he would tease it, press into it over and over until he was about to cum then pull away. Roman did just that, knowing it drove Seth wild. Nothing was sexier then seing the former architect of the Shield writhing beneath him.

Seth curled his toes into the sheets trying to keep his voice down. "S-shit!"

"Breathe, Seth. Don't cum yet. Wait for me." the soothing baritone voice of his lover had the opposite effect on him. It only made him crave his cock more. He needed to release, if not it would only drive him crazy. Roman added the second finger beside the first, curling them then scissoring them against Seth's walls. Seth gripped his wrist, guiding it flush against his thighs to push the fingers in as deep as they could go. His hips seemed to move on their own as they pushed down and got as much friction as possible. When Roman finally got the third finger in, he knew Seth was absolutely ready. The smaller man pumped his hips wildly, so desperate to be full.

"Are you ready?" he whispered his question, just to be sure. Seth nodded, his eyes shut tight but his legs spread open.

"Please, Ro..." Seth swallowed hard.

Roman nodded, thought Seth couldn't see and slicked his cock. He quickly grabbed a condom from the table and slipped it on, adding lube to the outside as well and finally settling his cock against Seth's wanton hole. He kept a firm grip on his lover's hip as he pushed in inch by thick inch. Seth exhaled his held breaths and wrapped his muscles tightly around Roman's girth. He sunk down until his ass met with Roman's thighs. The taller man leaned down to capture his bottom lip between his teeth, still teasing Seth's senses. With their forehead pressed together and nothing but heavy pants between them Roman pulled out slowly and plunged back in. Seth cried out, gripping the headboard and Roman's tattooed shoulder.

He wrapped his legs around Roman to keep their sweaty skin flush together. He needed to feel every part of him. "Again, love. Hmmm..."

His lover nodded and pressed their lips together while his thrusts continued their slow pace. Seth whispered sweet nothings against Roman's lips, almost nonsensical things since his senses were blurred from the magical torture within him. His hand released the headboard and made their way down Roman's back to his ass. He gripped it, pulling the man forward and deeper inside him. "More." he growled.

Roman only obeyed, rocking his hips faster into Seth's body. The headboard began its soft thumps against the wall. The pair didn't even notice you stir awake and only continued their love making, filling the room with a musky scent. Roman's large head grazed Seth's spot making him spasm. He cried out loudly, making you fully awake now. "Roman!Oh God! Right there!"

Roman pushed his hair out of his face and made sure his glans rushed over the spot over and over and over again. Seth was close. The muscles in his legs tensed and his tight sheath closed in on Roman's cock. Before Seth could even reach down to grab a hold of himself Roman beat him to it. With both the Samoan's hand around him and his girth inside him Seth let the intense wave of passion rush over him. Roman could barely revel in the feeling as the tight hold Seth had on him ripped his orgasm from him. He spilled into the condom, filling the tip fully.

Seth relaxed his legs and laid them flush to the mattress as he tried to catch his breath. "Goddamn..."

"Still as good as the day i first fucked you." Roman smiled.

Seth looked away, his entire face turning red. "Shut up! You ass..." His heart raced at the sweet words.

"Wait...do you hear-?" Roman looked over at your bed noticing that you had been watching. You licked your lips and continued rubbing your now wet entrace, sliding your essence over your clit. Seth sat up and looked over at you.

"Hey princess, hate to interrupt your perverted handy-j but your meeting with the bosses start in twenty minutes."

You pulled your hand out of your underwear and looked at the alarm clock. "Oh my god! Why didn't you two wake me up sooner!" You sprinted to your luggage and began tossing clothes everywhere. "Where's my dress!?"

"In the closet, where the maid left it. She dropped it off from the dry cleaners, remember?" Roman said, rolling off of Seth's body.

"Jesus!" You rushed to the closet and pulled your dress off the rail. "Bra?!"

"On the floor where you left it." Seth sighed.

You scooped it up and ripped your nightshirt off. "Fresh underwear!" You pulled your panties down and tossed them over your shoulder. They landed in bed with Roman and Seth who almost had a fight to reach.

"Fuckkkkk they're going to kill me if I'm late!"


	13. The Meeting

The Meeting

Stephanie and Paul were turned away from you whispering softly and looking at some papers. You adjusted the collar of your dress, hoping that the bite marks didn't peek out. You smoothed out the hem of the dress and picked off a piece of imaginary lint while your stomach churned with nerves. Today was the day. This meeting held your future.

Finally Paul turned to you and smiled. "We have some minor concerns to address before we get down to the business part of this meeting."

"Concerns?" You swallowed hard, your throat feeling like a desert. "What kind of concerns?"

"Your relationship with Joe...and Colby it seems." Stephanie said. "Now, here at the company superstars get together with their coworkers all the time, we of course are no exception and don't mind when superstars fraternize, but...what we care about is image." She gestured towards your neck. "That is not going to be a part of the WWE image. Sure you might be in your little honeymoon phase with Joe...or Colby but if you are going to get into the ring soon we can't have that. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." you softly agreed. Now you wished you would have worn your hair down instead of in a tight bun that was giving you a major headache.

"Also, what exactly is your relationship with the two? Steph and I are a little bit confused on that."

"Well Roman...uh Joe? He helps train me in the gym. And Seth...Colby trains me in-"

"No, sweetie. We know what they help you with business wise. We mean personal wise." Stephanie add a nasty tone to her voice when she said 'sweetie.' For a second you wanted to punch her right in her big nose but obviously you had to compose yourself, or else you would be out of a job.

"We're all together. Yes, the three of us. It was a hard decision but we've been working well together on a lot of different things and I enjoy their company." You failed to mention that the two men were together as well, for the homophobia ran rampant in this company. "Now, I understand the impact that a polyamorous relationship can have on the image of the company and I will fully respect that and your orders to present myself better. I won't however stop my relationship with them. That will remain behind closed doors where it belongs."

Paul and Stephanie looked at each other. They seemed satisfied with your answer and perhaps even your professionalism. "We're not asking you to cut off your ties with them, in fact they are going to play a crucial role in your debut." said Stephanie.

"We understand that you aren't happy with just being a WWE Diva. Is that correct?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir. I mean no disrespect but I'm not a fan of what the Diva's division has become. I would like to bring back the Women's Championship belt. I liked the design it had before it got changed into that...butterfly...thing. The design made it seem like it was on level and worth having with the Men's Championship belt. Also, i don't want my talents to just remain within the women's division. I want to get in the ring with the guys, do one on one matches, tag matches, TLC matches. I'd like to show the world that it's ok if women get hurt. That's our job as athletes."

"You are one of the best female wrestler's we have and we have both considered making you a contender in the men's divison. We haven't had a women like that in almost a decade. When we do they seem to want to retire rather quickly and start families." Stephanie said.

"Well, i assure you my goals right now are focused my career and will remain that way for a long time." you replied. "I take this job very seriously and I hope you will consider my plans of action. I've craved this since I was young and saw my favorite female wrestlers putting their bodies on the line. I'd like to bring that back and maybe empower some of our female viewers, because they don't even like watching the women fight to be quite honest."

"Well," Paul sat back in his chair and looked straight into your eyes. "How would you feel about maybe being recruited for a member of the Shield. Thought split up, Jon, Joe and Colby are some of the strongest and most influential wrestler's we have today. We see a lot of potential and you and if you want to make it to the top, you being part of their team will take you there in no time."

"That would be wonderful. Dean and I are such close friends already and Roman has trained me so well. I think it's an awesome idea!"

"How would you feel if you had a rivalry with Colby or maybe even an on screen love story? Do you think that'd go over well with...Roman?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yes! Of course! The three of us are very excited about one another's careers and we support each other fully. I don't mind the on screen love story. It's happened to the best of women in this company. As long as my matches don't get compromised."

"No, surely not. It seems like you've had everything figured out from the get go. We like to see that kind of enthusiasm in our athletes. Well i suppose it's time to sign your contract as a full time member of the WWE team. We'll create a basic outline for your debut and send them to your lawyers for you both to look over. You've seen the contract before hand, nothing much has changed and all we need is your signature." Paul slipped the stack of papers towards you and handed you a pen.

Your hand shook slightly as your gripped the pen and clicked it. Your name was going to be big.

* * *

"Oh my god! What is all this?!" You cried as you walked into the room. Dean greeted you with a bouquet of brightly colored flowers while Seth and Roman held out a cake that said "Happy Debut" written in icing.

"We heard your meeting went well so we wanted to celebrate!" Seth said happily.

"We're so proud of you, baby girl." Roman said as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Way to show them, kid." Dean gave you a light smack on the back.

"Thanks guys. I-i don't know what to say! This is so thoughtful." You fought back the tears in your eyes and sat down at the table.

"Don't start going soft on us now. It's a happy time. And you better enjoy it because we're going to work your ass even harder than before." Roman said.

Seth bought back a knife from the kitchen area and handed it to you. "Do the honors, beautiful."

Dean set out a few paper plates as you cut into the cake. Just as you set the first slice on a plate Seth slapped a dollop of icing on your nose. "Hey!"

The three men laughed and took their places around you. "So what did they say?" Dean asked.

"Well...Seth and Ro can't mark me up anymore. We have to think about the "face of the company." You said.

"That's alright," Roman popped a huge chunk of cake into his mouth. "We'll just mark you where they can't see it."

"I know that's right." Seth chuckled.

"Guys, seriously. I'm trying to eat. I don't want to hear about you guys fucking!" Dean complained.

You laughed and reached over to wipe the icing from Seth and Ro's beards. "They told me I would be the third member of the Shield, with Dean and Ro and that i might start a rivalry and a love story with Seth. Isn't that exciting?!"

"So we're gonna have to like kiss in front of all those people?" Seth asked.

"I guess so. But it won't be so bad. It'll be easy for us. I kiss you everyday, Seth."

"That's different. That's between you and me, not in front of thousands of people!"

"Don't be such a chicken Seth. It won't be that bad." Roman said.

"Little Sethie's got cold feet!" Dean playfully shoved the other man and laughed.

"Shut up! It's weird to kiss in front of all those people!"

You smiled and held his hand across the table. "Don't worry Seth, I'll handle it all." You winked, making Seth blush deeply. "Heh, let's really celebrate. Where the liquor?!"

"No way! The last time you drank I had to scrub your vomit out of my shirt for an hour!"

"Dean, dude, you should've seen how much spewed out of her!" Roman cried.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Oh i don't really want to know. I can only imagine."

"Whatever you guys. I'm still going to celebrate the fact that I'm going to be damn WWE Superstar!"


	14. Celebratory Fuck

You finished trashing the paper plates and cutlery into the tiny hotel waste bin. Seth pushed the desk back into his rightful place. Roman had joined Dean in his room to talk about something and had been gone for almost a half hour now, leaving you and Seth alone. He scooped up a bit of icing from the cake and licked it off his finger. You watched, enticed by the seductive movement.

"You know, Roman might be gone longer than we thought."

"Maybe," you said noticing the teasing tone in his voice. You kicked off your shoes and reached for the zipper of your dress struggling to grasp it. Seth came behind you and rubbed his hands across your hips.

"Maybe, we should have a celebratory fuck, just you and me." He accentuated his words with a flurry of kisses to your neck. You were glad he was behind you so that he couldn't see the heat rising into your cheeks. You struggled to find words as you heard the zipper being pulled down. Seth slipped the dress sleeves over your shoulder, caressing every bit of skin he exposed. He took extra time pushing the dress over your breasts, massaging each one in his hands before retreating lower to your stomach. With a little shimmy your dress now pooled around your ankles.

Seth turned you around and pushed you gently onto the bed. You bounced a little before he was on top of you ravashing your mouth with hungry kisses. Your hands fumbled trying to find a place to settle. You wanted to grip his hair, his shoulders, but finally you settled on his amazing back muscles, drifting your fingers up and down his spine. Through his jeans you could feel his manhood pressed against your inner thigh. How long had he been craving you?, you wondered. His kisses were more controlling, dominating your mouth feeling like he was sucking the breath right out of you. His teeth gripped your bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth to nurse the tender flesh.

He was driving you crazy, something you didn't know Seth was capable of doing. This new side of him was so sexy and seductive. Your whole body shivered with anticipation wondering what his next moves would be. He ripped away from your mouth and you grasped at him,begging to fill your mouth with his hot tongue once more but he gripped your wrists and pinned them to the mattress. He used enough force to tell you that he was in charge but was still careful not to hurt you.

"No," he commanded. "This time I'll make sure your hands dont come free." he removed his hands from you but you kept them by your head. You wanted the punishment he might give you if you tried to touch him again but you also wanted the pleasure he would give you for being so good. Your eyes watched his hands flick open the buttons of his shirt before his arms flexed to pull the shirt away from his body. When his pulled his black wifebeater over his head to reveal his perfect abs you sucked in a breath, biting your lip in lust.

He ripped the shirt into strips and grabbed your left arm, pinning it to the headboard. With his stomach hovering just inched from your face you couldn't help but get a taste. Your lips kissed at his abs, biting at his ribs. He gripped your face, pulling you away from your indulgence. "Behave." his voice was low, husky and full of seriousness. You couldn't help but let out a small whimper and obey him. He tied your other hand to the headboard and sat back to look at his work. "Hmm, Roman may like tits but I'm an ass man myself."

He winked as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was about to do."S-Seth!"

The lube drizzled onto his finger, slow like honey. He nudged your legs open and set his finger at your pucker, circling your untouched entrance. You turned away, flexing your arms to try and free them from your binds but to no avail. His fingertip worked its way inside you, feeling out the beginning of your tight tunnel. Your entire body tensed and your sphincter muscles clamped down around him.

"Take deep breaths. Don't think about it, just let me take care of you." His chocolate eyes looked down at you, full of trust and love. He was going to take all night if it meant you enjoyed this. You gave him a slow nod of approval, relaxing back into the mattress and letting him work his finger into your ass.

Little by little he worked you open, adding a second finger as he went. You bit your lip and struggled to accommodate such large intrusions but with a little bit more lube and slower movements it became rather enjoyable. You slid your hips down, meeting his knuckles and working yourself further open. Seth seemed to noticed and treated your clit to small circles made by his tongue. The sensation caused your toes to curl and you rocked your hips faster.

"Seth...I'm close." you panted.

"Good. I'll let you have this _first_ one." The way he said "first" made you weak. You knew you weren't going to get any sleep tonight. Just as he squeezed in a third finger your muscles clenched and released, sending your juices dripping onto his fingers.

"F-fuck...Seth..."

"I won't stop. You're almost there baby. Just a little more." The dull pain from his fingers had you aching for more. You doubted if you could take his cock inside you but if he could do it with Roman, you could do it with him.

He pulled away his fingers, leaving your hole gaping slightly. He swiftly slipped on a condom then added a healthy dose of lubricant to his shaft. His tip pressed against your ass and he steadied himself as he pushed in slowly. You cried out, feeling like you were being torn apart yet so full at the same time. Your eyes squeezed shut and you wondered if you could take him all. It seemed like hours before you felt his balls connect with your thighs. Seth stayed still. He pushed your hair away from your sweating face and kissed your lips. "I won't move unless you tell me too." he whispered.

You swallowed hard and nodded, feeling the tears creep in at the edge of your eyes. He continued his kisses, trying to settle you down. "You're really fucking tight..."

"Well gee, I wonder why." You managed to say. He chuckled and rubbed his hand across your curves. "Move, Seth."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

You nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Seth pulled out slightly and made the smallest of thrusts with his hips. As you got used to the feeling you wanted him to go harder and faster. You dipped your spine, pressing your hips up into his. Seth increased his pace, soft groans spilling from his lips. He dug his blunt fingernails into your hips.

Suddenly you heard a voice whisper, "Mind if I join you?"

Your eyes fluttered open to see Roman's looming figure standing behind Seth. You hadn't even heard him come into the room. Seth looked up at the Samoan and pulled him down for a kiss. "I don't know. You've got to ask her. This is a celebratory fuck for her afterall."

"Baby girl, can I join you and Seth?"

"Yes!" you panted frantically, wanted to be filled with both your men. Roman pushed two fingers into your dripping hole while Seth continued his rough thrusts into your ass. Roman curled his fingers easily, pressing his fingertips into your spot. It drove you wild. The complete fullness you felt from Seth and the rapid plunging fingers of Roman was enough to send you gushing over the edge, soaking the sheets beneath you. Both men exclaimed in shock.

"Damn!"

"That was a lot." Seth groaned. "Fuck, loosen up baby or else I'll cum!"

You barely understood a word Seth said as your body spasmed and sent you into the ultimate high.

"Don't cum yet Seth, we've still got work to do." Roman ripped the makeshift ties from the headboard and turned you over gently. He slipped beneath you, your belly to his, your ass still against Seth's hips. Seth grunted and wrapped his strong hand around your shoulder plunging into you even harder. Roman guided his cock into you and didn't waste time going slow. The constant pounding within your two holes had you screaming their names out loud. So loud that Dean slammed his fist against the wall and beckoned for the three of you to "Shut the fuck up!"

Seth and Roman laughed while you bit you lip to try and silence yourself. Sitting next to a grumpy Dean on an 8 hour early morning flight tomorrow was not how you wanted to spend your day. Roman noticed you trying so hard not to scream again that he drove his hot tongue into your mouth. You tried to keep up with the frantic kisses but Seth swelling deep inside your ass had your mind occupied. With a final harsh thrust he released himself inside you. You bucked forward releasing Roman and letting him cover your stomach with his spunk. You came after them overflowing once more until you collapsed on the man beneath you.

Seth pushed his hair back and carefully pulled out of you ass, making sure his contents stayed within the condom. "Yo, I think she passed out..."Roman remarked.

"Oh shit...You think she'll be ok? I tried not to be too rough on her." Seth replied as he tied off the condom.

"Nah, she'll be fine. This is our girl we're talking about here. She'll probably be begging us to join the mile high club in a few hours."

"I know your big ass will not fit in that tiny airplane bathroom, so don't even try it. I got something for her if she gets too riled up." He glanced over at the clock. "We have to be up in two hours."

Roman petted your hair back and closed his eyes. "Shit, we still have to shower and get her some food before she goes all Hulk on us. Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"Uh, have you seen her ass? I've been dying to get in there for the longest time." Seth laid beside Roman and cuddled against his large frame.

"I guess I don't blame you. I feel the same way about your ass." The older man gave his ass a hard slap and Seth jumped up in surprise.

"Cut that out and get some rest! We're gonna need it. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."


	15. Oh, The Plane Ride to Vegas

Oh they regretted keeping you up all night, just a little bit anyway. You gripped your coffee tightly in your hand while Roman and Seth carried and dragged the luggages in front you. You were slower of course, the dull pain in your ass preventing you from keeping up.

"I never heard you scream so loud before." Dean commented as he slid up to your side.

"Dean, I swear to fucking god I'll dump this hot coffee on your dick." you growled. You were definitely not a morning person, especially not on two hours of sleep.

"Whoa, calm down there! We're going to Vegas soon! You'll be having all kinds of fun at Naomi's bachelorette party in a few hours!"

"Her what?"

"Don't you know? Seth, Rome and I are going to Jimmy's bachelor's party tonight after Raw. I thought you were going to Naomi's..."

That put you in an even worse mood. You had been there for awhile and sure you weren't really getting real close with the other girls but if everybody was fucking invited why weren't you? You scoffed realizing how ridiculous you sounded. "Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of girls anyway?"

"Um, because it's fun. It's a night to let loose and-"

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT DEAN!" your shout caught the attention of Roman and Seth who whirled around.

"What are you doing to her Dean? You know she's hostile in the morning!" Seth complained.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to cheer her up by talking about the bachelorette party 'cause I thought she was invited." Dean said softly.

"Fuck, man! You just had to open your mouth!" Roman set down the bags and went over to you. "Baby, we were gonna tell you last night but we...got distracted. I could ask Jimmy to talk to Naomi-"

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just fucking go watch Celine Dion or something! Go have fun without me!" You stormed away from the trio as fast as your ass would let you. Why not being invited to a bachelorette party bugged you so much you didn't know. Well...you did actually. It was because you felt left out again, unpopular and like the butt of some sick cosmic joke. You also knew that your attitude had something to do with it to. It took awhile for people to see that you weren't all bitchface and attitude, that deep down you were a decent and fun person to hang out with. You didn't blame Naomi for not inviting you, only blamed yourself for not opening up to the other Divas.

Suddenly you felt a gentle pull on your arm. You turned around and fell into Seth's arms. It was so comforting you couldn't help but release your emotions which caught Seth by surprise.

"Hey, did Dean upset you that bad?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"No I just realized that I'm an asshole to those other girls. it's not wonder I'm not invited." You wiped the forming tear away with the back of Roman's hoodie sleeve.

"Don't beat yourself up too much over it. You've just got some growing to do. I'm sure Roman can talk to the twins and work something out so you don't have to be alone."Seth said, trying to comfort you.

"It's ok, it's one of her special days. I'm not going to ruin that by making things awkward or tense."

Seth rubbed your back and sighed. "So you steal Roman's hoodie and you still haven't given me back my leather jacket." he said trying to cheer you up.

"You shut up. That plane is gonna be cold, I need all the warmth I can get. Now can you go get me some food please?" You kissed him, standing on your tippytoes to do so.

"Alright, go back to Dean and Ro and head to the gate. I'll meet you guys there."

"Oh and Seth, get me a Tylenol. My ass still hurts."

Seth smirked. "Gotcha!"

You turned around and slammed right into someone. It was Naomi and Cameron. Naomi had her cinnamon roll stuck to her chest, icing dripping down her shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" You said.

Naomi gripped Cameron's arm, alerting her to back off before she ran her mouth. "It's alright, accidents happen."

"I can get you some napkins, or a replacement roll if you want." You offered.

"No thanks." She pulled the roll off her chest and threw it in the nearby trashcan. Cameron followed her. You could hear her say what a "stupid bitch" you were while Naomi surprisingly defended you by saying it was just a mistake. You watched as they turned into the women's bathroom, probably to clean the mess you made. You sighed and limped back to Roman and Dean.

"Sorry for yelling Dean."

"It's ok. Just don't pour your coffee on my dick ok?"

"Scouts, honor." You held up your hand, pretending to swear on your honor.

"Where did Seth go?" Roman asked.

"He's getting me said he'll meet us at the gate."

"Alright, then let's get going."

* * *

"Heres your neck pillow, your cozy blanket, your breakfast, and a nice copy of WWE magazine, with yours truly on the cover." Seth said as he wrapped the blanket around you. You looked over at Roman who shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear I only asked for breakfast and Tylenol."

"I figured I'd keep you happy so you wouldn't rip off anyone's head. Eat up."

You sighed and pulled out the bagel, egg and cheese sandwich from the paper bag. "Wait...is there a fold out of Lana?" you said glancing at the magazine.

Seth looked at the cover and read the headlines. "Oh yeah I guess there is one. Why?"

"Hot damn! it's my lucky day!" You flipped through the magazine one handed, taking a bite every couple of pages until you got to the centerfold.

"What you go a thing for Lana too?" Roman questioned, curiosity seeping in his voice.

"She's very beautiful ok? I can admire another woman's beauty."

"In what way?" Seth questioned, an eyebrow cocked.

You rolled your eyes and filled your mouth with some more of your sandwich, preventing you from explaining two men beside you glanced at each other determined to find out what you meant.

"Watch her, I'm going to go talk to Jimmy I'll be right back." Roman unclipped his seatbelt and headed towards the back of the airplane to his younger cousin.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

Jimmy pulled out his earphones and looked up at Roman. "What's up man?"

"Um, look. I know she and the other Diva's ain't really the best of friends but do you think you could get Naomi to invite her to her bachelorette party? I don't want her to be alone while we're out partying."

"What you mean yo girl? I don't know man...She's a little rough around the edges."

"I know. But, look, if Naomi says no do you think she could come with us?" Roman pleaded.

"Why can't she just go to Naomi's bachelorette party, man? Why you tryin' tah make her come with us!? it's boy's night, man!" Jimmy shouted.

Roman sighed and beckoned his cousin to keep his voice down. "Look, you know damn well she and the girls don't really get along! Me, Seth and Dean are her only friends and we're all going with you. I don't wanna leave her alone."

"Dude, it ain't my fault she's a bitch."

"Oh that's how its gonna be? I thought we were family."

"You know I ain't mean it like that. I just meant, she don't talk to the girls, all she do is talk down at ain't cool." Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at his cousin.

"I know...but if you got to know her like I do you would know that she's just different. It's hard for her to fit in with girly girls. She's one of the guys."

"Fine. Ay, look, I'll talk to Naomi but that's it. If Naomi says no then she can't come with us. This is boy's night and I want to keep it that way."

"You think she's gonna ruin it or something?! She ain't gonna rat on you if you do some dumb shit tomorrow night. I know you would do the same if Naomi was in her position."Roman turned away from his cousin, an angry scowl across his face. Jimmy was left behind, the fate of his bachelor's party hanging in the distance.


	16. Bachelor's Party

"So I talked to Jimmy on the plane ride over. He said he would talk to Naomi about letting you go to the bachelorette party." Roman said as he slicked his hair back into a ponytail.

You sat on the bathroom counter beside him. "Why would you do that, Roman? Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

"Hey, i did it because I felt bad about leaving you here alone. Besides, Naomi kind of said no..."

You scoffed and crossed your arms across your chest. "Go fucking figure. It's no big deal. I already told you and Seth that."

Seth came into bathroom, clippers blazing, ready to trim his beard. "Could you move over sweetie?...Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Because Roman just told me Naomi said i couldn't go. Which doesn't really matter to me anyway. I'll just order pizza or something." you answered.

"I thought you said Jimmy said she could come with us." Seth said to Roman.

"I was getting to that. After some convincing Jimmy said that you're welcome to come to the clubs with the guys for his bachelor's party."

"But he doesn't really want me there?"

Roman sighed. "No. But it'll be good for you to mingle and show them that you're not a stuck up bitch like they think you are. Please babe, this is my family we're talking about here. It's important to me."

He looked at you with sad puppy dog eyes and you couldn't even begin to resist him."Fine! I'll go figure out something to wear. You two hurry up and finish in the bathroom so i can start doing my hair."

"We will!" they both said.

* * *

You had to admit sitting in a limo full of men smoking cigars in their stupid pimp suits was kinda weird. But that's how the Uso's rolled. You couldn't tell which one was getting married, you just knew it was Jimmy. Roman sat by your side, sipping a glass of champagne, while Seth and Dean were on your right laughing and joking with some other Superstars. You knew Roman went through a lot to convince Jimmy to let you join the boys and although you were uncomfortable there would be more tension if you had been in Naomi's party. You probably would've went home by adjusted your mini dress, pulling it down slightly so it could cover more of your smooth thighs. When you entered the limo everyone stood quiet. You wondered if you looked bad and it made you nervous, even more so when they started whispering. It wasn't until one of the twins called out to you saying, "Ay, mami, you clean up real good!"

You breathed a sigh of relief and accepted the compliment as well as a glass of champagne.

"So, you know we're going to go to a strip club right?" One of the twins shouted at you.

"Um...so? You think I haven't seen a pair of titties before?" you replied.

The boys "oohhhed" and some laughed like middle schoolers. "Well aight then! I'm just checking."

Roman nudged you and whispered. "When have you seen some girls...you know?"

"Well Roman i do happen to have two tits of my own that I wash everyday so, I'd say I'm pretty well versed in the art of tits."

"That's not what I meant! I thought that you-"

"Had a girlfriend in college or something? Maybe. I've had a few exes." You took his champagne glass and downed the rest of the bubbly liquid.

Seth wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "I have this suspicious feeling that we're going to see a whole other side to you tonight. Will I like that side?"

"I don't know, but this 'side' is about to rap this entire song. Jey turn it up!"

Of course you called the twin farthest away from the damn radio but whatever. The music got raised and you rapped every lyric perfectly, impressing most of the guys in the limo. Sometimes, the songs Roman listened to while working out just got stuck in your head and some of them ended up on your iPod. Whoops.

Jey winked at Roman. "Yo, you banging that yet or what? That's the rumor round the ring."

Roman raised his eyesbrow. "Oh yeah? Ain't that something."

"C'mon man, you know you can tell me! We family!"

"Uh-huh, I'm not gonna be feeding into any rumors."

You turned to Seth and smirked. "So Seth, how exactly are you going to fare in a nightclub? This isn't Warped Tour and I doubt you have any dance skills."

"That would be right. Dean and I are gonna hit up the bar hardcore and maybe if we get drunk enough we'll dance. Good luck trying to get Roman to dance with you though." He took a sip of his beer. "He can move a little but he's a statue on the dance floor."!

"Don't worry Seth, I'm gonna get him to loosen up tonight. We're gonna go Uso crazy." Seth facepalmed himself, embarrassed that you just said such a thing. The limo pulled up to the front of the strip club and the boys hollered as they piled out the car. You adjusted your mini dress once you stepped onto the pavement. "Well boys, let's get this party started."

* * *

"Goddamn."

"Shit..."

"Is that in slow motion, cuz it needs to be in slow motion."

Roman and Seth looked at each other then back at you. You dragged your tongue against the salty skin of the stripper that you were doing a body shot off of. You handed her a paper bill and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

You turned back at all the guys staring at you. "What? Did that really get your dicks hard? Grow up." You downed another shot and leaned back against the plush couch. General music was coming from the speakers in the club as the dancers mingled with the customers and took drink orders.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Roman asked.

"No way! This is awesome!"Seth interrupted. "You're the one that needs to loosen up a bit, Ro!"

Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Just cuz i'm not all over the place and acting like a fool doesn't mean I'm not having fun."

"Do you want me to give you a lap dance, Ro?" you offered.

A rosy flush crossed his cheeks. He sucked his teeth and turned away from you. "No..."

Seth called a dancer over. "I would like to buy three lap dances for my Samoan brothers over here. Jimmy, Jey and this guy." Seth slapped Roman's chest enthusiactically. He handed over the cash and the stripper called two other dancers over.

"Thank you!" The twins cried out.

"I could've given him one for free." You hissed.

Seth pulled you into his lap. "Maybe I wanted you on my lap instead." He bit at your neck and you giggled.

"I guess it would be more fun to watch Ro get all uncomfortable and...why is he ogling her?"

"Baby, we're not supposed to get jealous..." Seth reminded you.

"Um, we're not supposed to get jealous when we're with each other, not when other people are involved...besides who said I was jealous. I'm not jealous. Please. Me? Jealous? Shut up Seth."

Seth held his hands up. "Alright, fine. You're not jealous...But you wanna make out?"

"Seth!...Fine." You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him roughly while Roman enjoyed his lap dance. Seth instantly slipped his hand to your ass and grabbed it firmly. You clutched at his hair and fought against his tongue.

Jey hit Roman's shoulder and pointed at you and Seth. "Yo, he's taking your girl." He turned back to the ass in front of his face.

"Don't worry. I got it." Roman placed a 20 in the strippers thong and set his hands behind his head, enjoying the view.

Your opened your eyes just a little to peek at your boyfriend acting like a show off. "Seth, why is it upsetting me?" you whispered.

The other man sighed. "Well it's upsetting me that you're not really enjoying our kiss."

"What? That isn't true! I really like the way you kiss me. It's not as commanding as Roman's. It sensual." You squeezed him tight to your body, shoving his head in your bosom. "Don't say that I didn't like it."

His response was muffled which made you pull away but he pulled you back, staying a few more minutes between your breasts. "Ok, I forgive you but you drove a hard bargain."

You laughed and traced your finger against his beard. "Don't ever stop making me laugh so much."

He licked up you neck and nipped at your earlobe. "I can do a lot more things with my mouth instead of just making you laugh." It was your turn to blush because Seth had never seriously talked dirty to you outside the bedroom before. His words made your entire body warm and a wetness pool between your thighs. On top of it all, it threw you off, actually making you feel a little shy. You didn't exactly know why.

"Are you blushing?" Seth asked. You turned away quickly and slipped off his lap.

"I'm gonna get another drink. Just wait here." You got up as quickly as your could and headed to the bar. You knew the feeling that was beginning to bubble up inside you. It was the same way you felt with Roman. "Fuck...bartender give me 3 shots of whiskey."

You weren't nearly drunk enough to be dealing with all these feelings. Not tonight anyway.

* * *

Seth was handing you a bottle of water which you wanted to drink so you could sober up but your bladder was on the verge of breaking the seal.

"Shit how much longer until we get to the club?" You asked, crossing your legs tight.

"Just a few more minutes." he rubbed your back and tried not to laugh. "You could use the ice bucket if you want to."

You elbowed him in his ribs. "Not funny."

"Hey, you're the one that said don't stop making you laugh."

"You sure you don't want a nice...cold...drink of water?" Roman opened a bottle of water and poured it slowly into the ice bucket in front of you. He was being extremely arrogant after his little lap dance at the strip club and this was no time to be teasing you.

"ROMAN!" you screamed and shoved him hard. Suddenly the glowing sign across the street caught you eye. "STOP THE CAR!"

The limo driver slammed down on the breaks sending everyone into each other. You jumped out the door and ran across the street, in traffic, into the McDonald's.

Roman laughed hysterically while several of the guys got out their phones to record you. You didn't care. you were going to get sweet relief one way or another.

The limo had to come around to pick you up in front of the McDonald's and when you got in everyone wanted to show you the great video they took of you.

"Hah. Hah. Very fucking funny."

"Yo, if you think that's fast you should see her run to the door when the pizza guy gets there. She knocked over the hotel lamp last time." Roman laughed.

You swatted him across the chest and growled. "Shut up! Why you gotta tell them that!?"

"Because I've never seen anyone scarf down an extra large pizza so fast!" Seth chimed in.

"Is that the only thing you can scarf down?" Adam Rose asked. Several of the boys chuckled and you turned to the South African.

"No," you said. Seth gripped your hand and looked at you, begging you to choose your words carefully and not start a fight. "I can scarf down Roman's dick just fine. And maybe Seth's too, depending who gets there first."

The look on Adam's face was absolutely priceless. It left you smirking as you plucked another mini bottle of Jack Daniel's from the mini bar. Jey high fived Roman.

"Damn, boy! You should've told us sooner you were finally getting laid!"

"It ain't none of your business so why you worried about it."

Jimmy sucked his teeth. "Jey, you know damn well Roman never kisses and tells! He's boring."

"I am not!" Roman protested.

You laughed and dropped the empty bottle into his lap. "He just gets shy and uptight is all. You just have to loosen him up a bit!" You sat on your knees and gripped his broad shoulders in your hands, working his taught muscles. "Let's get more drinks into him!"

"I'm down with that!"Seth proclaimed. "I'm tired of seeing stuffy ol' Roman!"

A few of the guys cheered and started handing the big man a few different shots of things. At first he refused but they continued to pester him until he finally gave in. He downed one shot after another, disgusted by the horrid mix of tastes. "Ugh, fuck!"

You patted his stomach and smiled. "Hopefully you're drunk enough to dance with me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked a few times. "Yeah, maybe."

"Hear that, Seth?! Rommie's gonna dance!"

Seth only laughed in response. The thought of Roman on a dance floor was something he had to see for himself. The limo slowed to a stop in front of the night club and you and the group of men piled out the car. Jey had rented out the semi-private VIP room in advanced, which let the group bypass the long line outside the door. The music blared making your insides vibrate. You couldn't hear anyone talking. Bodies were packed tightly together, wall to wall. It was a busy night and you couldn't wait to get into the thick of it. Roman and Seth grabbed both your hands and lead you upstairs to the Uso VIP area. The twins didn't waste time ordering more drinks and go-go dancers.

You turned to both Seth and Roman and begged them to dance. They both refused, saying they wanted to get more drinks in them first. With a sigh you left them behind, determined to have your own fun. Roman and Seth watched you leave, looking over the railing and down onto the dancefloor. You became lost in the crowd and they struggled to keep up with your flittering movements.

"Can you see her?" Seth screamed over the music.

"No! I lost her! I can barely see straight."

Seth chuckled and patted Roman on the back. "Good, keep going. I want you to have fun tonight because clearly our girlfriend is and we're not even with her!"

"Maybe we should go dance with her. She seemed to really want to."

Seth nodded and grabbed two shots from a dancer carrying a tray full. "Drink up man, we're about to fucking dance." The two tossed the shots back and made their way down the stairs and too the dance floor. You were sandwiched between two girls when Roman pulled you to him.

"Alright, we caved in. We're here to dance."

You smiled and clapped your hands happily. "Yes! Now, time to teach you boys how to move and groove!" You set Seth in front of you and kept Roman behind you. Grabbing a hold of Seth's hips you began to move them for him. "Just follow the music."

"Hey, I know a basic two step. I won't look like a complete idiot" He pressed himself against you and swayed to the music. Behind you, you could feel Roman loosen up just a little bit. He ground his hips against your ass and catching the beat a little bit better then Seth could. But it didn't matter to you. You were happy just to have your boys with you, enjoying themselves. You kissed them both and relaxed back against Roman. This was a night you were never going to forget.

* * *

"Are you crazy? We could get caught!" Seth slurred. You picked the lock as best you could, given your blurred senses. The three of you had long left the Uso party and made your way to the rooftop door of the hotel.

"Roman, shine your phone light over here!" you commanded. He flicked his wrist and held his phones flashlight above the lock. Finally you got it unlocked and pushed the heavy door open. You ran to the rooftop pool of the hotel that had been closed after dusk.

"C'mon, let's go skinny dipping!" You shouted.

"I'll freeze my dick off!" Seth cried, stumbling into the lawn chairs.

"So! Come get naked with me!" You shimmied at him only for a moment because then your head started to whirl. "What about you, Rom-"

There was a big splash as the Samoan dove into the pool,his tanned body floating on the surface of the clear water. "I got tired of waiting!" he shouted. His hair spread out beneath him, like a mass of dark tentacles.

You giggled before dropping your heels and squirming out of your dress. You tossed your underwear besides Roman's discarded clothes then jumped into the ice cold water. Roman swam to you and pressed his chest against your back. "Come on Sethie, the water's fucking freezing!"

Seth scoffed. "No fucking way!"

You gripped onto Seth's leg and tugged. The two toned haired man stumbled and tried to catch his impaired balance but only fell forward, joining you and Roman in the pool. The two of you grabbed a hold of Seth's dress clothes and tugged them off his body, throwing them onto the lawn chairs.

"Now, we're even!" you giggled. Roman pulled you both close to his chest and looked up at the night sky.

"You can't even see the stars." he remarked. "Everything is so artificial."

"But it's kind of nice to pretend that everything's alright, even if it's just for a minute." you replied.

Seth sighed. "What the fuck are we even doing here together? This is crazy, ain't it."

You and Roman silently agreed. Everything had been a confusing mess ever since that fateful day when Roman speared though you didn't know what exactly your future held, you knew that right here, in this moment, being with your boys was what was most important to you. You smiled.

"If I wasn't so cold and drunk I'd say fuck me under these fake lights."

Roman looked down at you. "I think we would but my balls have taken a vacation right up inside me."

"Tell me about it! This was a dumb fucking idea." Seth complained.

"Calm down, Seth. Just enjoy this with me please?" you gripped his hand and held it to your chest. He let out a soft sigh.

"Only because I'm here with you and this dumbass. It's my favorite place to be."

"Always."


	17. The Car Ride Home

"I'm gonna throw up."

"You are not gonna throw up. Come on, you can do this." Roman said as he leaned against your treadmill.

You were panting and covered in sweat, your head pounding and stomach full of nausea because you just weren't over your hangover. Yet somehow Roman and Seth convinced you to get back to training.

"Don't you have a hangover?!" you questioned, wondering why he was acting perfectly fine.

"Oh hell yeah. But sweating it out is good for you. You'll be fine. We're gonna do some chest work and then you said you wanted to work on legs, right?"

"Yeah, i guess. I like working out my chest though. My boobs are like nice and firm and higher now!" You looked down at your chest as you continued to run.

"Heh, oh I know. I feel the difference." He smirked then added more speed to the treadmill.

You tried to keep up as best you could but you were breathing too hard. You had already hit the 5 mile mark, Roman made sure of that. He continued to watch you struggle, seeming to enjoy every minute of it. Just as he was going to speed it up again you pulled the emergency stop cord.

"No. No more. I am done with cardio for today. Fuck my heart hurts." You slowed your running down to walking and rubbed your chest.

Roman handed you a bottle of water. "Fine, but we're going double the work tomorrow. You debut next week, you've got to be in tip top shape."

"Please don't remind me, I'm already nauseous as it is. If I even think about being surrounded by a crowd you'll be joining Seth in the "people I threw up on" club." You took a long gulp of water and tried to settle your heartbeat.

"Better get over that stage fright. I know it ain't easy but you've gotta do it. You also gotta work on selling it more."

"But Roman, it doesn't hurt when the Divas hit me. They hit like...girls! At least when you uppercut me I can feel it."

"Yeah but i don't like hitting you."

You cut him off before he could say anymore. "Ro, we've been over this. It's not abuse, it's athletic training. I understand your family raised you well but this is different. Seth doesn't have much of a problem jumping in the air and kicking me upside the head. Now go set me up for weights ok?"

He rolled his eyes, unhappy with your answer but headed off to the weight rack anyway. You made your way over to Seth who was working on his back muscles. It was your favorite thing, watching him strain as he lifted himself up, every muscle rippling and glistening with sweat. You sighed happily, alerting him of your presence.

"How do you feel?" He said between grunts. "Still nauseous?"

"Oh yeah, Ro had me run 5 miles, now I'm gonna work on my chest then do leg work with you. I'm fucking tired though. It's rough having the energy to do this every day."

"Hey, even skinny people have to stay fit." He dropped down from the machine and playfully patted your stomach.

"I'm not skinny..." you scoffed.

Seth slipped his hands into the pockets of his athletic shorts and leaned up against the frame of the machine. "Oh yeah? Before you used to come to the gym in sweats and baggy clothes and now you're here in a sports bra and yoga pants."

"That's because they're too big on me now!" You protested. "And maybe...maybe my confidence is boosted a little."

"Good! I'm glad you feel better about yourself. You deserve to. You're gorgeous." He kissed you gently and gave your ass a hard slap. "Now get back to work."

"I do work! You know like an hour or two of really rigorous sex burns like 300 calories or something like that. I've been working out ever since the day the bus broke down in Texas!"

"I guess that's true. Hey um... I've been meaning to ask you. I've got two tickets to a concert tonight and I was wondering if you would go with me. Afterall, I won't see you this weekend since you're going to the wedding with Ro and I'm going to be working."

"Mr. Rollins are you asking me out on a date?" You smirked, coozing up next to him.

He turned away as a blush formed on his cheeks. "Maybe I am! Sue me!"

"Well, depending on what band it is, I might just agree to this little arrangement."

"What if it was your favorite band?"

You rolled your eyes. "I have like 80 favorite bands, which one?"

Seth said the name of your most favorite band, the one you fawned over constantly. "Shut up!" You punched him square in the chest. "You're such a loser! I can't believe you got tickets to see them!"

Seth rubbed his chest and groaned. "I wish you didn't show affection through hitting. Geez..."

"Fine." You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. "How's that?"

"A little better. Alright, let's finish up here then head back so we can get ready for the concert."

* * *

You looked out the windshield at the rain that was gushing down in huge waterfalls. It was already midnight and your body was sore from working out earlier and getting thrown into the mosh pit more times than you cared for. You rubbed the back of your neck and looked over at Seth.

"How you holding up?" you asked.

"I can't see a damn thing in this rain!" He squinted at the windshield turning the wipers up to the highest speed. But it still wasn't enough. Suddenly the rental car slowed to a stop.

"What happened?!"

"Uh... i have no idea. It just stopped! Fuck! This is the last thing we need!" Seth slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Well ok, we'll just call for some help. Simple as that." you suggested.

"One problem. My phone died at the concert. What about yours?"

You checked your phone that was at 1%. "I drained my battery too but i've got 1%. I'll call Roman." Your pressed Roman's number that was on speed dial but just as you heard him say "hello?" the call dropped. The screen on your phone was black, battery completely dead. "Fuck!"

"Maybe I can check what's wrong under the hood. It can't be too hard." Seth said.

"Seth, you don't know the first thing about cars. It's pouring outside and we haven't seen another car for miles."

"I'll be fine. I could maybe figure something out. Just stay in here." Before you could say anything else Seth got out of the car, instantly getting soaked to the bone. He lifted up the hood and watched as a could of smoke rose from the engine.

"Ugh!" He coughed and waved the smoke away. The mix of wires had him confused and he didn't want to make the situation worse. He sighed, knowing that you were right. He had gotten soaked because his ego got the best of him and he thought he could save the day.

"Seth! Get back in here! You're going to catch a cold!"

Seth slammed the hood down and returned to the car. "You were right. I have no clue what's up with the car. When i opened the hood a puff of smoke came out. I thought it overheated but i didn't think so with all this rain."

"Uh, duh. Of course i was right!" You looked in the backseat. "Do you have any spare clothes in your gym bag?"

"I should have some gym shorts back there and maybe a towel" he shivered.

Reaching back you grabbed his duffel bag and unzipped it. The smell was absolutely horrible but you'd rather have Seth smelly then unable to preform. "Here," you tossed him a towel. "Take off those clothes."

Seth dried his hair as best he could while you tossed him the shorts he used earlier today. At the bottom of the bag you found the leather gloves he used in the ring. "Why are your gloves in here?"

Seth pulled off his soaked shirt and tossed it behind him. "I think i left them in there by accident."

"Huh...interesting..."

He looked over at you as he slid his skinny jeans off as best his could in the confined space. "Why?" Curiosity was seeping in his voice.

"Ok this might sound weird but I had a dream about us. And your gloves were involved." you said, rubbing the supple leather between your fingers.

"Oh yeah? What happened in this dream?" Seth tossed his pants off and chucked his boxer briefs at your lap. "Something hot and dirty?"

"Actually yeah. Your new ring gear reminds me of like a superhero costume with like the tight spandex look and all. I had a dream that you were a superhero and you saved me from whatever superhereos save their girlfriends from. And so i rewarded you with a kiss back at your secret hideout and then...well you fingered me. With the gloves on. I know that probably sounds stupid-"You stared down at his discarded underwear and played with the waistband.

"No, that's actually pretty hot. I'm glad you have dreams about me. I was beginning to think all you dreamt about was Roman's tongue." He slipped on both his gloves and beckoned you closer. "C'mere girl."

"Oh no. Seth we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with rain pouring down on this truck and it is cold as hell! I'm not-"

"What better way to warm up then with body heat!" He grabbed your arms and forced you into his lap, pinning you with a harsh hug.

"Seth, someone might see us!" you protested.

"You mean the zero cars that have passed us since we stopped. There's not even a cop car around! We'll be here until the rain stops. Let's just keep each other warm."

You couldn't resist his sweet temptation nor could you resist the kisses he trailed across your neck and shoulder. He hesitated a bit, his teeth barely scraping your skin through he wanted to bite you full on. He couldn't mark you up in the way that he wanted too. Damn these rules...

Instead he tried to distract himself by running his gloved hands across your breast, squeezing and rubbing as hard as he pleased. You cried out a little and arched your spine, filling Seth's hand with your breast. The way the leather ghosted across your nipples sent sparks throughout your entire body.

"S-seth, stop...someone might-"

"And if they do see? Doesn't that just make you even hotter?" he whispered against your ear. He busied his hands now with unbuttoning your pants. It was a little clumsy to get your jeans off but somehow you both succeeded. With your legs now free Seth propped them on either side of the steering wheel and slowly glided his fingers along your slightly damp panties.

"I guess I saved my girlfriend from the bad guys. You gonna reward me?" he whispered.

You tossed your head back against his shoulder. "M-maybe..."

He worked his fingers slowly over the thin fabric covering your slick folds. Up and down he went, making the smallest of circles against your clit then adding a bit of pressure against your entrance. He kept up his torturous ministrations until your hands were clawing at his thighs. You continuously begged him to move faster but he denied your request. The most he did was set your panties aside so his gloved hands now met with your lips. He dragged your wetness up and around your lips, pinching at your now swollen bud.

"Why the fuck are you teasing me so much?" you gasped.

Seth bit at your earlobe, tracing his tongue along the length before whispering, "Don't you know I'm a villain now?."

With that he plunged two fingers deep inside you, without warning, pumping furiously. You couldn't help the moans that spilled from your lips. It was uncontrollable. You gripped his fingers tightly, feeling them curl deep inside you and pushing against your tight bundle of nerves. Through pants you could only call out his names or say a slew of curse words. All the while his dark chuckle rang against the silence of the car.

Your toes curled against the dashboard and you tucked your knees inward, wanting to briefly pull away from Seth's forceful thrusts. It only caused Seth to give your thighs a hard slap, the leather adding an extra sting. You cried out, bucking your hips back against him. Seth's erection slipped between your supple thighs and he pulled them apart.

"Such a bad girl for a bad guy. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson now."

You licked at his neck, dabbing a few kisses to his pulse point. "Yes, teach me a lesson, Seth!"

"That's what I like to hear." Careful he glided his girth into you, filling you completely. You let out a dreamy sigh, loving the way he felt nestled inside you. He angled his body downward a little, allowing him better leverage to pull out almost completely and plunge right back inside. His rough thrusts shook your entire body to the core. You clutched at his damp hair pulling his mouth down for a heated kiss. Between each gasps your tongues would wrestle, curling and suckling on one another but he controlled your mouth. He controlled all of your movements digging his fingers deep into your skin. The sound of his balls slapping against your thighs paired with his harsh grunts against your sweaty skin.

"Seth! Fuck!" Your entire body tensed for a moment, clamping shut around Seth. With a final growl he burst inside you, coating your walls with his heated cream. You slammed your hand against the steering wheel, hitting the horn. You jumped up as your orgasm was almost shocked out of you at the sudden sound. Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so silly babydoll..."

You relaxed back against him and he held you close, gently kissing your cheek. Your eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling of the car and you noticed a shining button.

"Seth..."

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"Did you know that you had fucking OnStar?"

His brown eyes turned up to look at the button. "Oh...shit."

"You mean to tell me we could've gotten out of this mess like an hour ago?!"

"Don't blame me! I didn't notice!"

You slapped his chest hard. "You fucker! You had this car for almost an entire day!" You slammed your hand on the button and a cheerful operator responded. "Yes, hello?! Get me out of this car before I kill my boyfriend!"


	18. The Wedding

The Wedding

"Do I look ok?" You asked smoothing out your simple black dress. You wondered if it was too sexy for a wedding. You knew you weren't going to upstage Naomi but you didn't want anyone to say anything.

"You look fine. It'll be ok. Stop worrying." Roman adjusted his tie in the rearview mirror and made sure any stray hairs were kept in place.

"Ro, I'm fucking meeting your family. I'm scared."

"You've already met the twins. Now it's just a little bit more Samoans and Naomi's family. She's more nervous than you I'm sure. She's the one getting married." Roman replied.

"Yeah i know but...ooh Jesus...It's too much!"

Roman wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close.

"Baby, seriously. Relax. We're gonna go in, watch a boring ass ceremony, eat and then dance at the reception. It'll be alright."

You laid your head against his chest and breathed in his cologne. He did look amazingly sexy in his all black suit and his hair slicked back into a nice ponytail. You placed a kiss on his neck and caressed his face.

"Hmm, don't get me started. We need to go inside and get our seats."

"Just a few more seconds." you said before pressing your lips to his. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against him. His lips were a little feverish like his tongue, pushing into your mouth with heated force. A groan escaped you just as he pulled away.

He smirked and unlocked the door. "Let's go, girl."

You opened the door and slipped out, balancing yourself against the car so you wouldn't trip on your heels. "Roman, get over here and help me walk. I hate these damn things."

He laughed as he took your arms in his. "Why did you wear them then?"

"I can't wear combat boots to a wedding! Besides...all those other Diva's will be looking good so I wanted to look good too."

"You look damn good, baby."

You couldn't help but hold your head up high as you walked into the venue with Roman by your side. Love songs played as the family sat at their respective tables and waited for the bride and groom to make their way down the aisle. Roman picked up the placecard that had his name on it and lead you to the table. You were surrounded by family members you didn't know, but they looked like some of Roman's relatives. They greeted you kindly and you returned the favor as you sat down.

"I'm going to go look for Jey, ok? I'll be right back I promise."

Before you could beg Roman not to leave he walked across the tiled floor to visit his cousin. You held in your groan as you looked around at the family members surrounding you. You bounced your leg nervously, waiting for Roman to return but he was too busy laughing and mingling. Your phone vibrated, which you were thankful for. It gave you something to do. It was a text message from Seth. You opened it and saw that it was a picture.

You made sure no one was looking around when you opened the image. Sure enough, Seth was sprawled out on the bed a scrumptious picture of his abs with just a bit of pubic hair peeking from the bottom of the photo. You bit your lip to stifle the giggle that was bubbling in your throat.

Nice abs, did your crossfit today? you texted.

A few minutes passed before you got a response. You swiped your finger across the screen and looked at the message. I miss you.

Aww! You quickly texted back I miss you too and hit send but when you saw the contact name you realized it wasn't Seth. "Oh fuck..."

"What's wrong?" Roman said when he finally returned to sit by your side.

"Um...I...shit. I guess I should just be honest. Something really bad just happened."

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking your hand in his. You could tell he was trying to reassure you but there was worry beginning to spark in his eyes.

"Well Seth texted me and so I texted him back. And then i got another message that said 'I miss you.' Without looking i said 'I miss you, too.' But when i looked at the name it wasn't Seth." you said softly.

Roman squeezed your hand and lowered his gaze. "Then who was it?"

"Roman, I'm so sorry. It really was a mistake. I should've-"

"Who was it?" He asked again. His grip on your hand became tighter, almost to the point of pain.

"My...my ex. He hasn't texted me in like a year. I don't know why he did it today!"

"Why do you still have his number then?"

You sighed. "Because Ro, he's the one that helped me get my foot in the door. He would show me a few moves here and there but I met him when he was talking a break from wrestling and when I was going to college in North Carolina."

"Wait, he's a wrestler? Who is it?" Roman's tried to keep his voice down but a few people were starting to notice how loud he was becoming. You opened your mouth to tell him the name when the wedding march began playing. Everyone rose to their feet and watched as the wedding party walked down the aisle. You looked up at Roman who wasn't too happy but he put on a smile anyway. You squeezed his hand as hard as you could, hoping he wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

The third glass of champagne was really hitting the spot. You hadn't heard from your ex since the last text that he sent you. You thought maybe it was a mistake on his part too, or maybe he was drunk or high again. Last time you heard from him he had been sober for a few months but he was always battling his demons. You didn't have the heart to exactly tell him that texting him 'I miss you, too' was a mistake but would certainly bring it up if he ever texted you back. Now whenever Seth responded to you, you would make sure to check if it was him before saying anything. Roman had seemed to almost forget the incident. He was busy mingling with his giant family, smiling and having fun. You had stayed away from the dance floor for most of the night but he came over to change that.

"C'mon, you've got to do the Cha Cha Slide with us." He said, tugging you from your seat.

"Oh my god, no Ro. I don't wanna dance!Not in front of your family. They'll think I'm a hoochie!"

"Girl, you came to a Black-Samoan wedding. You're surrounded by hoochies." He pulled you by his side and did the steps as the song commanded. His mood had seemed to improve so you stopped worrying so much and danced along with him. He looked too damn cute shuffling and grooving to the beat. You couldn't help but enjoy yourself.

When you finally tired yourself from all the upbeat dancing, the DJ played a slow song. Everyone made room for Naomi and Jimmy to take the center of the dance floor. A few couples paired up around them and began dancing close. You looked at Roman. "Well?"

"You're making me relive prom night, giving me butterflies just asking you to dance."

You smiled and fell into his strong arms. "Shut up, stupid."

He wrapped his arms around you and swayed from side to side. Closing your eyes, you felt for a moment that you were in the center of the room with no one but Roman. You even dared to picture yourself in a wedding dress. You thought about how your name would sound with Anoa'i at the end. It was different and maybe not the best option but you would love to have his name...or would your new last name be Lopez?

"What you thinking about, baby?" He whispered into your ear.

"I thought about what I would look like in a wedding dress and how my name would sound if it had Anoa'i or Lopez at the end of it..."

Roman's body stiffened for a moment. "That's a lot to be thinking about right now."

"I know. I'm not exactly ready but the thought was nice for a moment. A fantasy i guess..."

He placed his finger under your chin and lifted your head so you could look into his grey-blue stare. "I would make all your fantasies come true. I promise you that."

Your heart felt like it was going to explode at that moment. Heat flushed across your cheeks and you struggled to form a response. Instead Roman sealed his promise with a slow kiss that turned your body into jelly. The song faded into nothing as the crowd clapped for the newlyweds. You wrapped your arms around Roman's neck and pressed your forehead to his.

"You want to take a break from dancing?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...my feet are killing me and I need another drink." You stepped down from your heels and scooped them up. Both you and Roman made your way to the bar and he ordered you a drink. You checked your phone again to see a missed call.

"Jeff? As in...Jeff Hardy?" Roman asked as he looked over your shoulder. You stared at your lap, almost ashamed.

"Yeah, Jeff Hardy. We broke up when he got arrested for possession. It's been awhile Ro."

"Huh..." was his only response. He sipped his whiskey and leaned against the bar. "You need to talk to Seth about this."

"I know." You rubbed you hand across his back slowly. "I promise you it's nothing to worry about. You two have my heart. And only you two."

He looked over at you. "I know. You belong to me...to us. I'm not going to let you go. You're too good for me to let you go."

"Roman if you keep saying this things your going to make my heart explode. Like, it...it's just making me feel really...I haven't felt this way in awhile." you confessed.

"I love you."

Your whole world stopped for a moment. Those three little words lingering in the air, wrapping around you and filling you with such warmth. He seemed to be waiting for your response, swallowing back a lump of nerves. "I love you too Roman."

Suddenly someone grabbed onto your arm and pulled you away from the bar. "Roman, I'm going to borrow her for a second!" Naomi said.

"What? Naomi?!" you said, surprised.

"I know we don't really talk a lot but I'm getting all the Diva's together for a dance. i want you to dance with us."

"Oh um...' You looked back at Roman who urged you on. "Ok, let's dance!"

* * *

A/N: Drama requested, drama received :)


	19. Debut

After a few weeks of cutting secretive promos, grueling training, disgusting protein shakes, and a couple dozen meetings, tonight was the night. Standing close to the ring entrance you watched Roman and Dean in the ring, mics in hand. You adjusted your mask and dumped the contents of an entire water bottle onto your head, wetting your hair. You checked to make sure the buckles on your vest were secure. They were. You double checked the laces on your boots making sure they were tight enough. they were. Finally you pulled the bandana mask away from your face, heaving your guts out into the nearest trash can. Your nerves were shot to hell. The crowd was loud then silent, watching the promo you cut earlier that day. The mystery of the newest Shield member was about to be solved.

Wiping the remnants of your lunch from your lips you pulled the bandana up again, covering the bottom half of your face. You grabbed a steel chair and jumped up and down a few times to get pumped.

"You see, what you don't know is," You heard Roman say. "We've already found a replacement for Seth."

"THE HOUNDS OF JUSTICE WILL CONTINUE TO PUNISH THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED!"Dean screamed. "You see, the three of us are stronger then when we were with Seth. Seth was a weak link that we NEEDED to get rid of!"

"Oh yeah? Who could you have possibly found to complete your little boyband?" Triple H taunted.

That was your cue. This was it._ Holy Shit..._

You stepped onto the top of the runway, staring down Triple H. The crowd erupted in a mass of confusion. Who was this mysterious phenomenon?

"It ain't no boy band anymore." Roman smirked.

You slammed the steel chair across Triple H's back. _Oh my god. I just hit my boss with a chair. I hit my freaking boss with a chair. _How many people could say they did that?! You turned your attention to Randy Orton who came after you with a punch. You slammed the top of the chair into his stomach than raised it above your head, bringing it down across his spine. Just as Triple H began to rise you let out a barrage of blows to both their backs until they remained down. Out of the corner of your eye Randy gave you a wink and a secretive thumbs up.

You smiled under your bandana as you sauntered up to the ring and joined the boys. Dean handed you the mic and you took the moment to look at all the fans surrounding you. Stage fright almost got the best of you but you pushed it down with all your might. You cleared your throat before raising the microphone to your mouth. "Never underestimate the HOUNDS OF JUSTICE!"

The crowd erupted in screams once again, chanting "The Shield" over and over. Dean gave you a pat on the back before the three of you put your fists together in front of you. Just then Seth's intro music rang throughout the arena. He made his way down the runway, stopping just where Triple H and Randy Orton lay "knocked out".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, though I may have given up and turned my back on you two, you can't say that you've found someone better than Seth "Mr. Money in the Bank" Rollins. Sorry toots, but you're going to have to go back to the Diva's locker room where you belong."

Dean grabbed a hold of your shoulder and whispered something to you. _Run...run and attack him. He'll stop but you'll need to keep going. Show him. Show the fans._

Roman pretended to yell something encouraging to you and you gripped the mic tightly in your hand. "Well Rollins, it seems I'm the only one with enough balls to stand up to the Authority, instead of running behind Triple H's skirt like the little boy you are!"

A round of "oooohhs" came from the crowd. Seth wiped the smug grin off his face and glared at you. God, he was so hot when he did that.

"You think you're tough, sweetheart? Why don't you come hit me right here?" Seth turned his cheek towards you and pointed to his chin. "C'mon now. Let's see what you've got."

"You think you're real cute huh?' You turned away from Seth and walked to the other side of the ring. Seth walked closer, taunting and pointing at his chin. You dropped the mic and ran towards him, throwing yourself through the ropes and onto Seth. You proceeded to grip his hair and punch him with all the theatrical punches you could muster. You were sure you got a few hits to his temple, which you'd have to apologize for later.

Roman and Dean came out from the ring and stood by your side. Dean screamed more stuff about the Hounds of Justice and the three of you jumped over the audience barricade and retreated up the stairs. You tried to stay calm as you heard people whispering about you. Several hands reached out to touch Roman and Dean and some even caught your shoulder. You wondered if they truly meant it or just wanted to touch a famous wrestler. Were you even famous? You might be after "beating" three heavy hitters. Once the three of you walked back into the locker room area Dean and Roman exploded.

"You were so good! Oh my god, amazing! Were you nervous? I was nervous for you!" Dean shouted.

Roman hugged you tight. "You did awesome, baby. I'm so proud of you. I bet Seth is too."

You smiled and loosened your wrist guard. "I puked up everything i ate today before i came out. I was so nervous. I almost ran away when it was my turn to talk!"

"I'm glad you didn't. The crowd seemed to like you." Roman replied.

"I hope so. It's either they like me or the WWE gets a bunch of flack for "supporting" violence against women or whatever."

"Hey, don't think like that. There will always be dumbasses who will say shit like that. You just gotta keep convincing the cooperate guys that you're good for business. You've got your rivalry with Seth that's gonna take you a long way." Dean assured you.

You nodded and took a swig of water. "Yeah, it'll be good. It'll all be ok. I think they're going to put me in a match with him but he's going have one hand tied behind his back so I can have a "better advantage" or whatever. It's so stupid."

"Just deal with it. Sometimes those CEO guys know what they're doing. You'll be fine. You look great, by the way." Roman sat beside you and kissed you quickly.

"Thanks, I think I fit in quite nicely." You smoothed out your cargo pants and smiled proudly.

Dean pulled the bandana away from your face. "Still have your mask on dummy."

* * *

With your match with Seth almost over it was time to do your finishing move. You were nervous. Seth weighed more then you could lift at the gym. Lifting him onto your head and over your shoulders was going to be the biggest challenge you ever faced. Not to mention you were about to kiss him in front of 15000+ fans. You gripped him by his hair and kissed him quickly. You kneed him in the stomach, doubling him over so you could hoist him up. Using the strength in your knees you managed to get his body onto your shoulders.

"On the count of three. You can do this baby." His whispered to you. His hair was covering most of his face so the camera couldn't capture him talking.

You groaned, straining all your muscles. "I cant, Seth..."

"Don't you fucking tell me that. Do it! One! Two!-"

You lifted him over your head and dropped him onto your knee, hitting his stomach. Your shoulders burned like hell, and you could already feel the soreness creeping into your lower back. But it was done. The first 'Kiss of Death' in Raw history. You pinned him and pumped your fists into the air, giving the crowd time to cheer for you. Soon after you retreated to the locker rooms, making way for the match after you. You were done for the night. Your first night as a WWE superstar.

The rest of the guys had to get ready to leave, giving you some time to go outside and get a breath of fresh air. Leaving through the back entrance to capture the least amount of attention, you finally tasted the fresh air. It was a little warmer then the air conditioned venue but you appreciated that. You leaned against the railing of the boardwalk that overlooked looked the lake beside the venue. The night air cooled your sweaty skin and you sighed.

"Great match out there. I'm real proud of you."

For a moment you thought you were in a dream, like this entire whirlwind of events was something you mind had cooked up. That voice froze you into place and you didn't dare look at him. He joined you at your side and held out the largest bouquet of flowers you'd ever recieved. "Jeff...this is..."

Jeff Hardy smiled and patted your back. "You deserve them, you've come along way since the little college girl that wrestled me into the dirt back home."

Before you could register what your arms were doing they wrapped around Jeff and squeezed him tightly. His scent was still something you remembered, uniquely his, one that had lingered on you countless nights. He pushed your damp hair back and kissed your forehead. "Never knew you could get so sentimental." he chuckled.

You pulled away before you crushed your precious flowers. "You came all this way to see me debut?"

"No doubt. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've been watching the past couple weeks just waiting to see you on the big screen. How ya been?"

"Pretty well I'd say. Been training hard, working hard. Lost weight so that's good." you answered.

"You always looked fine to me." He leaned on the railing beside you and smiled. Your heart skipped for a moment. Even after all this time his charm could still affect you.

"What about you? Are you...ok?"

He knew instantly what you meant. "It's been good. Better than before. Maybe I've finally kicked the habit...it's been a battle but the war isn't over."

"Jeff...you have to win that war. If not for anyone but yourself." You laid your head on his shoulder and stayed close. He entwined his fingers with yours and kissed your hand.

"I know. I lost you because of it. I've lost a lot of things because of it. I'm going to get my life back." he said with a determination you so loved to hear. "So, you seeing anyone?"

You dropped his hand and looked away, realizing that the moment had come to tell him. It had been awhile since you got his text at the wedding and you never had time to explain yourself. You hoped he hadn't gotten the wrong idea.

"Yes actually. Well...I'm seeing...Somehow I managed to date two guys at once."

Jeff's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

You sighed. "It's complicated, SUPER complicated. But yeah...these two guys...we just all click together. Somehow we're making it work and I enjoy the time I spend with them."

"So they know about each other?"

"Yep. We're ALL dating. I'm dating them both, they're dating each other and me. One big fucked up confusing family."

"Ey, at least you didn't cheat on your college girlfriend with them." He nudged you and chuckled.

"Shut up Jeff, that was a giant mistake and you know it!" You realized what you had said as soon as the look of hurt appeared in his eyes. "No, Jeff, I meant the mistake was cheating, not us."

He gave you a smile that you knew wasn't genuine. "I know! C'mon, i obviously was cool with it. I got the girl at the end of the day. A hot college chick."

"Yeah, you fucking cradle robber."

The both of you shared a laugh. it was nice to see him acting like his old self, the Jeff you fell in love with. He straightened up and looked you dead in the eye. "Well, I hope those boys treat you right. You never know, I might come back here and swoop you off your feet."

You smiled. "Yeah, right, Jeffy-boy. You know I only believe it when I see you do it."

He leaned in close, taking your face into his strong hands. "You never know..."

When his lips touched yours you were lost. Some feelings that you buried deep down in your heart, forbidden to resurface had done just that. You were grateful though that it didn't last long. Your head filled with thoughts of Roman and Seth, the two that meant the world to you. You didn't have the heart to push Jeff away, he was sensitive and sometimes a little hostile. Thankfully he pulled back and smiled.

"See you around kid, maybe at your first pay per view!" You watched your ex head back to his car and you let out a sigh of realief. When you turned to go back into the venue you were stopped by two angry men staring down at you. You swallowed hard, knowing that Seth and Roman had seen everything.


	20. Too Late for Apologies

Chapter 20

You fell backwards, your ass hitting the ground hard. Seth hovered above you growling angrily. Roman snatched the bouquet of flowers from you about ready to toss them in the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU KISS HIM!?" Seth yelled. His hands were tight fists at his side.

"You said that he was your ex for a reason! So he goes and gets you flowers and all of a sudden you fall back into his arms?" Roman chucked the flowers over the railing sending your gorgeous bouquet into the cold lake. You screamed as you watched them fall. Your hand reached out as if you could stop their decent. It hurt to see them go. No one had ever given you such thoughtful gifts before and Jeff was still your friend. It was a token of your friendship, that bouquet. You wanted to cherish it as much as you could but Roman had taken that away from you. And Seth's hard shove sent you back into this reality you had to face. You gripped the railing tightly as they attacked you with a barrage of words.

"Do we mean nothing to you?!"

"Are you just using us to get into the business?! Did you use him?"

"Don't you realize how good we are for you! We're not some scum like him!"

You got up slowly, tears streaming down your face. You cocked your hand back and landed two punches, one for each man. Seth stumble back a bit and Roman remained stoic. "Shut. UP!"

You glared up at them, your body shaking with anger. "You attacked me without even letting me explain! Why don't you fucking think with your brains instead of your dicks, for once?! HE KISSED ME. He KISSED me! And if you would've bothered to ask you would have known that as soon as he kissed me it was you sick fucks i thought about!" Your voice was becoming hoarse from your screams that mingled with your gasps for breaths between tears.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?!" Dean had rushed out of the venue and set himself between you and the two men.

"They kissed! Fucking Jeff Hardy! He came back and they kissed!" Seth yelled.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ANY FUCKING THING I SAID?!" you cried. "He kissed me! I didn't want it!"

"Calm down! All of you! Christ!We need to talk this out right now. Don't any of you move!" Dean forced you all to sit on the boardwalk and stood in front of the group. He crossed his arms and glared down at everyone. "You go first."

You balled your hands into fists, feeling your nails dig into your skin. As furious as you were you started your story. "I was going to college when i met him. He wasn't under a contract so he was able to appear at some indie shows. My cousin went to a small wrestling school that was hosting a show. Jeff came and I met him while I was getting his autograph. He treated me as a person even though I was fangirling all over him. I met him up after the show and since he was taking time off in North Carolina I was able to spend a lot of time with him.

"I was going to school to be a Vet but I always thought about being a wrestler. i never had the guts to do it at first but Jeff tried to convince me. We would practice here and there, and he helped me get into a wrestling school. I stood at that school for almost two years, but when we broke up he stopped paying for it. I was swamped in college debt and gave up on becoming a wrestler. But then one day they were having auditions for NXT Diva's and I took a chance and went. I had no idea Jeff had still been shopping me around to some guys in the business.

"Then I started training and i met you two assholes. I had help getting into the business but I didn't fuck you two to get higher on the ladder. I didn't fuck Jeff for that reason either. I happened to fall in love like a dumbass. He came here tonight because he was my friend and my first supporter. He was proud to see me debut and those fucking flowers you threw into the lake meant the world to me. Not only because my good friend gave them to me but because for once someone recognized my talent. For once someone was proud of me!

"He kissed me because he wanted to. I didn't stop him because he's sensitive and sometimes volitle. I had told him that i was dating someone before he kissed me. He knew what he was doing. I didn't kiss him back but you two fucking assumed the worse, that I was some fucking slut screwing my way to the top!" You stood up and wanted to run away but Dean held you close to him. He held you so tight and for a second everything almost felt right. You clutched onto him and cried, hating yourself for showing these men such raw emotions.

Seth and Roman looked at each other. Guilt overcame them and they mentally kicked themselves for not thinking before taking action. Seth swallowed hard, wanting to say something but not knowing exactly what to say. They both had just made their girlfriend cry and on top of they he had pushed you. Upset you. Hurt you.

"Fuck..."Roman said. He pushed back his hair and stared at the ground beneath him.

"You fucked up big time, you guys. Seriously. Get your own fucking ride home. I'm taking her back." Dean said. He was angry as well. How could his partners do such a thing? He took you by your arm and led you gently to his rental. "How are you feeling?"

"Like absolute shit. I didn't even have time to change out of my ring gear." you said softly.

"Go inside then. Change and get your things. I'll wait here for you I promise."

You nodded. "Thanks Dean. i really appreciate it."

* * *

You scraped the bottom of the tub of ice cream and sighed. Dean wanted to stop you after you finished the first tub but you only growled and demanded more. he was afraid to touch your food after that.

"Hey, you cant wallow in food forever. You've got to get up and do things on your own...well i mean...are you guys broken up or no?" he asked.

You laid against his chest and sighed. "I don't know. I'm really hurt and upset by what they did to me. But we didn't like outright say it or anything. And i think I'm in love with them both."

"Shit...you got it bad then. What are you gonna do?"

"I really have no idea. I don't even want to think about them right now but that's all i can do."

"I know that they're going to be apologizing to you for as long as they can. Be prepared to be showered in gifts." Dean said.

"I don't care about gifts, Dean. I just want them to mean it." you replied.

"They will mean it. I know that they feel bad about what went down. Just give them sometime to think it through. Men aren't that smart."

"Jesus, you can say that again."

"Try and get some sleep ok? I'll be here all night if you need me."

"Dean...could i just sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to sleep by myself." you said softly.

"Um...ok. But no funny business, alright? I know I'm good looking and it's hard to resist but you've just gotta take one for the team."

You laughed and cuddled against his chest. Good ol' Dean.

* * *

A/N: More drama for my lovely readers! Don't be so mad at the boys though, there might be brighter days in their future~

On a side note, the results of Battleground was absolute shit. I'm so disappointed in the boys! Seth and Dean feuding is like sexual tension i swear! And Roman deserves that title damn it!

Also can we talk about Naomi and Cameron's weaves please?


	21. Putting the Pieces Back Together

Chapter 21

"What is all this?" You asked, eyes wide and staring at Dean.

"This, is a heavy ass giant bouquet of roses with a teddy bear and a box of expensive macaroons. That i so graciously had to carry up from the front desk. Looks like the boys are starting their road to apologizing." He set the bouquet on the nightstand and handed you the teddybear and macaroons.

"Holy shit...you weren't kidding when you said thy were going to shower me in gifts." You went over to the roses and plucked out the little note card. "We're sorry. Please talk to us. Meet us at the bar lounge at 8."

"Oh you totally have to go."

"No way. I don't want to see them."

"Oh no. You ARE going. there's not gonna be any protest. You are gonna find the sexiest dress you own, get all dolled up and march down there and make them beg for you to take them back."

"Wow Dean, that's pretty evil of you. I like it."

"Hey, every girl should be treated like a Queen at some point in their lives, why not be an evil queen and take what you want." the crazy look on his face was enough to convince you.

"I like your idea Dean. And they say Seth's the smart one of the group...hah!"

* * *

You were storming down the hall in your stilettos, commanding every presence around you. Your red lipstick looked like it could kill a man with just a little kiss which was perfect. You were tucked and cinched in every which way, giving you that perfect hourglass figure. You were on point and ready to make these men bow down to you.

They saw you when you walked in as you commanded attention. You planned to strut right up to them and give them a stern talking to but geez, they had taken time to dress up too and it made your heart melt.

They both had their hair slicked back, not a single bit out of place, nicely trimmed beards, smelling of the most intoxicating cologne. It almost bought you to your knees right there but you had to be strong. Especially when Seth looked so adorable in his little tie and dressy vest. And Roman of course wore those tight dress pants that made his ass look amazing.

"Boys..." you addressed them. With a struggle of who would pull out the bar stool they finally decided that Seth would pull it out and Roman would help you onto it. You called over to the bartender and ordered a nice fruity drink waiting in anticipation for their words.

"We've never been so ashamed in our lives." Roman began. "You were completely right. We shouldn't have assumed the worse about you."

"We should have trusted you more. Deep down we know you would never cheat on us like that." Seth said.

"You are right. I've never been so hurt before. To know that two guys that have stolen my heart completely gave up on me so easily." You were laying it on thick, making them feel the hurt that you felt last night.

"We can only begin to imagine how we made you feel. We know it's not pretty. We want to say how sorry we are. We...god you deserve so much better than the way we acted last night." Roman said.

"And i...I'm fucking kicking myself for laying my hands on you. You know that I would never hurt you outside the ring. That's just not who I am. I should have never EVER pushed you. I just hope you can forgive me..." You stared at Seth, seeing his eyes begin to water. He looked away and you could almost feel the dread radiating off him. Your plan of being a stone cold killer was out the window. These boys were turning you into mush all over again.

"Seth it's ok. Well it's not okay what you did but I do forgive you. I know you better than that. Your anger got the best of you." You slipped your hand over his and squeezed it gently. Your knuckles were still swollen from punching their jaws last night and you could barely make a fist. Seth of course noticed this.

"Is your hand ok?!"

Roman looked over, almost snatching your hand away from Seth. "Did it swell up that bad?!"

"Calm down. I've thrown some punches in my life before. You just have really hard jaws is all. I appreciate your concern. And i forgive you for what you did but things just might not be the same for us, for a little bit anyways. I'm still mad at you guys." you said.

"That's understandable." Seth nodded.

They both fell silent for a moment, accepting that this was now their fate. Roman rubbed your back gently, his fingers tracing gentle patterns into your skin. Your drink arrived and you took a sip, preparing your words.

"I have to apologize too. You guys weren't the only ones in the wrong and you had the right to be mad at me. Even if I was considering his feelings I should have pushed Jeff away. It wasn't right at all, even if i didn't want it. So I'm sorry that I hurt you guys..."

"Well, you didn't want it so that kind of comforts us a little." Roman said.

Seth kissed your hand. "We all made mistakes that night. We're just going to have to deal with them little by little."

"We're just hoping you're not too mad at us."

You exhaled softly. "Only if you guys aren't too mad at me?"

"Let's say we call it a truce, huh?Let's try and put it all behind us and move forward."Seth suggested.

You agreed. "Under one condition,"

The boys gave you puzzled looks. "Jeff is my friend still. And you can hate him all you want but he does mean a lot to me, not in the way that he used to though. If you guys promise not to get all crazy angry every time he comes around, I swear I won't ever let him do what he did again."

"I think I can do that? What about you, Ro?"

Roman looked away and took a sip of his beer. "I'll just stay away from him so I won't rip his head off. Simple as that."

"Oh Roman..."you sighed but accepted that your loveable meathead would never want to be around Jeff ever. "I'll take it, ok? As long as you're happy."

"And I'm happy as long as both you guys are happy." Seth said with a smiled. Loveable idiot number 2 was being as cute as ever.

" So, how did you guys know that I liked macaroons more than chocolate?"

Seth let out a soft chuckle. "Remember that interview you did after that photoshoot? They asked what's your favorite present to get on Valentine's Day and you said you'd rather have macaroons than chocolate."

"We paid attention." Roman smiled, oh so proud of himself.

"God, they asked me such stupid questions. They barely asked me anything about wrestling...but good on your for paying attention." you replied.

"So, could we like hang out upstairs, in our rooms?" Roman asked.

"Hang out how?" You eyed them suspiciously. If they thought that they were going to be treated to make-up sex they were dead wrong.

"Well, usually the thing that makes you happy the most is video games and pizza so we thought we'd set up a little game night. What do you say?" Seth said.

You thought for a moment. They were really trying hard, weren't they? You couldn't resist beating their asses in a game though. So you agreed.

"Fine, but you guys are on clean up duty. And i'm still sleeping in Dean's room. AND i want cheesy bread with the pizza. ANDDDDD Roman has to carry me upstairs because i hate walking in heels."

"Anything else, your majesty?" Roman scoffed as he hauled you onto his back.

"Hm...there should be a stipulation for the loser, to make it more interesting."

"Would you be willing to do a strip tease if you lost?" Seth suggested.

"That's just it. I won't loose. But fine. Strip tease it is. But the winner gets to pick out the song."

"Deal."

* * *

Seth had a piece of cheesy bread dangling from his lips. He was concentrating on pinning your character on 2k14. With multiple button mashes he still couldn't get himself to do a curb stomp. You snatched the cheesy bread from his mouth with your own, surprising him enough so that you could get a roll up pin.

Roman made his on screen self break up the pin. "You're not winning that easily!"

"Why'd you'd steal my bread!" Seth huffed.

"Because you've been button mashing for the past 20 minutes. Plus you were just letting it hang there. It was a good piece." You burped then blocked a punch from Roman. "You suck at this game!"

"I can't figure out how to do my own damn finishing move! This is too complicated!"

"oh my god, give me that!" Roman took the controller from Seth and made his character do the curb stomp. "You've just got to do the combo once you set him up first."

"Video games are definitely not your forte!" Your character grabbed a ladder from under the ring. "It's about to get interesting boys."

"Oh c'mon! Making it No DQ is making this take forever! I just wanna see you strip." Seth complained.

"Seth, there is no way i'm loosing. Just face it," You said. "You're gonna be the one shaking your little ass around."

You slammed on screen Roman into the mat. roman growled and shoved himself in front of you, blocking the view from the TV. "Cheater!"

"I'm not chesting! Just using strategic tactics. I access and attack." Roman chuckled.

"I'm gonna access and attack your ass! And shut up, I know that sounded horrible but-Hah!" Your character flew off the top of the ladder, landing on Roman. You got the pin on him before Seth broke it up.

"See, I can still do some things!"

"Now you're the one making things go one forver. I could've had Roman and you two could've been stripping by now." You sipped another slice of pizza into your mouth.

"You're gonna get the controller greasy!" Roman complained.

"Jesus Ro, I'll wipe it down later just-...Did you just pin me?"

Seth had the biggest smirk slapped across his face. "Guess I can do more than just break up pins too. Time to strip girly!"

You sighed and got up from the bed. "Well, I guess I owe you guys a striptease. But I am just absolutely tired from today." You picked up the pizza box. "I'm gonna take a rain check and give Dean these leftovers. Bye!"

"Hey! that's not fair! You said loser would do a strip tease!"

"Get back here! I got the song picked out!"

You laughed evily, feeling absolutely proud of yourself for giving them a big tease. Although, eventually you'd cave in and cash in that raincheck.

* * *

A/N im sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I haven't been feeling good on a whole lot of levels and i think i've hit some writer's block. Im sorry you guys, i promise the next chapter will be better.

p.s. The formatting of this chapter was weird at first so im trying to fix it.


	22. Can't I Get a Break?

"So...you gonna give us that striptease anytime soon?" Seth dared to ask.

You glared at him almost crushing your plastic water bottle in your hand. Right now wasn't really a good time to be asking you such questions. Your match was up next and it was literally the last thing you wanted to do tonight. Normally you would be stoked to enter the ring but now your match was at an awkward time and would be over in less than 5 minutes. It was a waste of your talent and you didn't care how cocky that sounded.

"Seth, please. Not right now. I'm fucking livid."

"Why? Because you have to fight Eva? C'mon it's no big deal! You still get to fight!" he replied, trying to cheer you up.

"I went from fighting you last week to way down on the Totem pole this week. You're a big name star now and she's...ok let's face it everyone picks on her and I almost feel bad for her. But it really is a waste of my talent. I'd give my left leg to fight someone like Natalya or Beth Phoenix if she ever came back. Hell I'd even fight freakin Naomi now! Then my match could last like 6 minutes! I know I'm better than this."

"Listen to me, everyone has to start somewhere and trust me you've had a better start than most of the Diva's we've got now. You're part of the new Shield, you're strong, you wear actual clothes in the ring. You're doing the things you wanted to do, but these are baby steps. Don't look to take one big leap right off the bat. In time, ok? Be grateful."

You leaned against his shoulder, knowing that he was right but it was still gnawing at the back of your mind. "I know, Seth. I know. I'm just not having a good day is all."

Roman and Dean appeared at your side. "Hey babygirl, time to head up to the doors. You're about to go on."

You kissed Seth on the cheek and stood up. "Alright. I guess it's showtime."

"That's my girl! Good luck!"

You held Roman's hand while three of you traveled with security towards the audience entrance. Although it was great feeling everyone's energy as you walked down the stairs but damn it would be so much more simpler if you came down the runway. Even Dean would run down it whenever he would attack Seth. Roman pulled his hands away just as some fans spotted you. Security prevented them from getting close but you couldn't help to get a look. Most of the people called out to Roman and Dean but then you heard your name, your real name.

"Leena!"

Your head shot up as you saw two girls waving at you, clutching at each other and being extremely happy. "Oh my god..." you cried.

You knew it was against the rules to break character but you've never wanted to run to someone so much in your life. Roman gripped your arm."We don't have time. Our music is playing. C'mon!"

"No, just-!" The vision of them faded as Roman and Dean both dragged you out the door. The lights caught you off guard and you almost stumbled. Your heart was pounding in your ears. Your thoughts weren't even focused on the match anymore. You just wanted to run...run back to them.

You jumped the barricade and turned back to scan the crowd. It was no use though. You couldn't find them anywhere. Had it been a dream? Did you imagine it?

Dean gave you a hard slap on the back, pulling you out of your thoughts. "Who were those girls? They knew your name..."

You looked at Dean and blinked away tears. "My sister...she's back from Afghanistan. I haven't seen her in two years."

You pulled away from them both and entered the ring. You jumped up a few times and cleared your head. If they were watching, you were going to do your best. You had to.

"Did you know she had a sister?" Dean asked Roman.

"Sister? What the fuck? She never told me that. She never tells us anything about her life. That night with Jeff was the first time she's ever really opened up." Roman replied.

"You're dating a girl and you don't even know anything about her? Dude..."

"We know stuff! It's just...she's guarded, ok? We only see either the fun side, the angry side, the sexy side, or this. Focused on training and her career."

"Damn you guys need to-Roman, she's on the fucking top rope. She's scared of the top rope. What is she doing?!"

"A corkscrew moonsault. She's always talked about it but she's been so afraid to mess it up. I hope Seth is watching this!"

You landed on Eva Marie's ribs hard. It knocked the wind right out of you but you got your pin. You rolled out of the ring and joined Dean and Roman, completely out of breath. "I have to go, now! I don't have time to celebrate. Get your asses up those stairs."

"Calm down and stay in fucking character before Paul and Steph have a hissy fit." Roman warned. The three of you went over the barricade and you walked slowly up the stairs, against your will. You had retreated up a different aisle and it would take some time to get back to where you saw them.

"We can't stay here with fans roaming around everywhere, we'll get bum rushed and then security will be pissed." Dean said.

"I just need to find them okay? They can't be too far from where we left them. We just-"

Roman grabbed your face in his large hands and stared down at you. "I know you're excited but you need to calm down. Let's go back to the locker room and you can call them on your cell."

"Ok...ok. I'll go call them." You retreated back to the locker rooms, your heart beating almost threw your ribcage. Seth was still waiting in there when the three of you arrived. He held up your cell phone.

"It was ringing right before you got here. I didn't answer it or anything." You took the phone from him and looked at the missed call. It was from your sister. Immediately you redialed the number and waited in anticipation for her to pick up.

You could hear the crowd on the other side, blaring loud. Her voice crackled then slowly faded into clarity. She was walking quickly, her pants falling into the reciever.

"Where are you?!" You yelled, louder than you intended.

"I think by a concession stand! Where are you?"

You bolted from the locker room with all three hounds following. "Does she not listen at all?!" Dean screamed.

Seth scoffed. "Only in bed, and that's IF she feels like it. Christ, when did she learn to run so fast?!"

"That might be my fault," Roman said. "I make her do hours of cardio. There! She stopped!"

You ran into your sister's arms happily. She squeezed you tight and you could feel all the warmth seeping from her. For two years you barely had any contact with her and the thought of her just being alive filled you with joy.

"I thought...I thought that maybe-"

She smiled and playfully nudged you. "What you think I'd die out there? Please, girl. I'm stronger than that. Besides if I can survive a car ride with Renee I can survive getting shot at. She never shuts up."

You turned to your best friend Renee. "What is your crazy ass doing here?!"

"Excuse you, i came to visit your sorry ass and surprise you, miss I wanna punch everything. You beat that girl's ass though, just like i taught you!" Renee laughed.

"Shut up, I don't claw and scratch at them. I fight like an athlete. I'm glad you guys came though. You don't even know how happy I am to have friends here." You hugged them both again never wanting to let them go.

"HOT DAMN! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Renee said. Your sister, Oliva, looked over your shoulder towards the three men that had followed you.

"I'm assuming you mean Roman. That's my uh...um...coworker." You said, unsure of if you should tell them about your relationship with Seth and Roman. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to explain to people without being judged for it.

"That's a um...big man right there. And the other one, his arms are just so-"

Renee cut off Oliva. "Good lord, i know his dick is big. Is he mixed or something?"

You facepalmed your forehead. Renee wasn't one to keep her thoughts to herself. "He's Samoan-Italian. Jesus, could you not say those things to him?"

"Girl, that's my two favorite flavors!"

Before either you or Olivia could stop her she was off and running towards Roman. You mentally kicked yourself because you knew your best fiend would keep tugging and tugging at Roman until it would make you angry. Then you might just have to confess that you were dating him to get her to back off. Thank god Olivia was too shy and proper to even think about doing such a thing. She would just stay quiet the entire time, either that or interrogate them like a P.O.W.

Roman glanced over at you with a panicked expression on his face. Renee was already clinging onto him. "Renee, off now. Stop being so damn thirsty. He's...taken. And so is Seth. Dean is the only single one." You gestured towards Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks. Not my fault you three decided to-"

Seth slapped him upside the head which you were absolutely grateful for. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you mean? What did the three of them decide to do?" Olivia questioned. Yup, it was time to get interrogated.

"Nothing, nothing. They're all just my friends and coworkers is all."

"Girl I hope not. Someone with a dick that big should not let it go to waste!" Renee said as she traced Roman's tattoos.

Dean sucked his teeth. "Why does he get all the girls?"

"Don't worry I'm getting pushed aside too. And ladies love you. I saw like 10 "I'm and Ambrose girl" signs out there. I'm sure there were a bunch more I didn't catch." Seth said trying to comfort his friend.

You pulled Renee off of Roman and stepped between them. "I swear to God if you don't shut the hell up and stop talking about his junk I will hurt you."

"Why you getting so bent out of-oh hell. Why didn't you tell me you were dating him!"

"What?!" Your cheeks flushed pink as you began to panic.

"Dating?" Olivia shoved you out the way and glared up at Roman. "You're dating my sister? What exactly are your intentions with her? Do you plan to marry her? Have kids? This company gives you good health benefits, correct?"

Roman stuttered. "Um, I just...we've only been going out for a few months and-"

"Oh my god. Dean please kill me. Kill me now. I regret them coming to see the show!" You begged.

"While I'm killing you, I'll kill myself. I mean I'm just the single guy, no one's going to miss me!"

"Don't be bitter Dean! You're not the forgotten boyfriend." Seth said angrily.

"I'm not the forgotten anything because I'm still SINGLE!"

What the hell had you gotten yourself into? Everything was going so very very wrong!

"Did he just say forgotten boyfriend? Leena, what is he talking about?" Renee asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

And she has a name! It'll still be in second person format though, at least until the sequel~


	23. Trouble in Paradise

"You're dating them both? How greedy can you fucking be? They let that shit happen in this company?!"

You had safely retreated everyone to your private locker room, out of sight and out of mind to surrounding fans who had noticed the commotion everyone made in the lobby. But now it seemed that the people you were so excited to see were going to ruin this night for you. Why is it that everytime someone came to see you wrestle it ended in a different kind of fight? Goddamn, couldn't you get a break in life? Why was everything so fucking complicated?!

You stood up and screamed at the top of your lungs, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Olivia and Renee were taken aback but shut their mouths anyway. "Guys, I'm really happy that you came, truly. I'm so happy to see that you're safe Olivia but I really REALLY don't need anyone to be judgemental. I've had a rough enough week dealing with Jeff coming back to visit and upsetting Roman and Seth. Dean's been taking care of me all this time and dealing with the three of us' bullshit. I seriously can't handle more drama in my life right now. Please, I'm begging you guys."

Olivia wrapped her arm around your shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just being the protective big sister again. Not only do I have to beat two guys asses if they ever hurt you, I have to fight wrestlers! Do you know how much pressure that puts on me?"

You couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "They're not going to hurt me. Well hopefully. We've had a few tiffs here and there but nothing I couldn't handle, right boys?"

The three of them held up their hands, throwing in the towel. For the past twenty minutes they had been too afraid to say anything especially when Olivia kept shooting out questions one right after another. Hell, she even asked what their blood types were and when was the last time they got tested. You didn't blame them for being so afraid to talk.

"I don't see how you can just get these two to go after you." Renee scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Don't be fucking salty, Rini. Why can't you be happy for me?"You said, unhappily.

"I don't think it's fair and it's weird to be going out with more than one person. That's like cheating."

"It is not. We're all open with each other and we're all dating. Cheating is going behind the person's back. i didn't think you would understand. Anyway the guys have a match so you two will have to go." you said.

"It's was nice seeing you sis, sorry for going all crazy. I won't be on tour for awhile so call me anytime." Olivia said.

You gave her a hug then ushered them both out the door of the locker room. "Security will lead you back to your seats."

"Fine! You don't have to be so pushy!" Renee scoffed.

Dean stood up. "I've gotta uh...go get ready so I'll see you guys later." he left right after them and shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck was all that!" Roman asked in disbelief.

"I felt like she was going to kill us, like straight up put a bullet threw our heads! Either that or your friend was going to fuck Roman to death." Seth cried.

"I know, I know. trust me i thought things would go much better. It had been awhile since I'd seen them. I guess I forgot what they were like... It never crossed my mind that I would have to tell my family about the three of us. Damn, why do relationships come with so much drama?!"

"You mean why do women come with so much drama! The three of you arguing was making my head damn near spin!"

"For real." Roman agreed.

"Ugh shut up." You laid face down on the cold concrete floor. "Just leave me here to die. I don't want to get up."

Roman hauled you up into his arms anyway, holding you bridal style. You refused to look at him because if you even made contact with his beautiful eyes or gorgeous smile you wouldn't be able to handle it. "Stop being so dramatic. You want to cut out the drama in your life it's got to start with you."

Seth pushed your hair back and kissed you temple. "It will be ok. That's what we're here for. We support each other."

You looked over at Seth and his big brown eyes filled with warmth. Ugh fuck he was adorable. "Thanks you two. I know I can always count on my meatheads."

"Why do you always call us meatheads!?" he asked.

"Seth, sweetie. If i threw a protein bar you would go chasing after it. You're a meathead. My meathead...and it's time to touch up your damn roots again."

Roman chuckled and messed up Seth's hair. "Poor little pretty boy."

"Let's not talk about pretty boys, _Leati_."

"Oh shit, he used your first name. Shit's getting real!" You jumped down from Roman's arms and got out of there before a real fight happened.

* * *

You were trying to have a relaxing shower but the constant banging on the wall was really putting down your mood. You tried turning up the music on your ipod but that barely helped. You had to cut the relaxing short, much to the dismay of your aching muscles. Stepping out you dried yourself and slipped into your silk robe. Of course, when you ended your shower the banging did too.

"Guys, i was trying to relax and all I could hear was the headboard banging against the wall."

Seth pushed back his hair from his sweaty face. "Sorry, sweetie. We didn't mean to be so loud."

Roman just relaxed back,stretching out his muscles from having Seth on top of him.

"It's whatever glad you two could have fun." You retreated to your bed to set your alarm clock, frustration getting the best of you.

Seth slowly slid off Roman, his legs quivering.

"Careful," the older man said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I can walk dummy! I'm going to go clean up up." Seth lowered his voice to a whisper. "Why don't you try and cheer her up."

Roman nodded and sat up as Seth limped to the bathroom. He discarded the used condom and wiped himself down with a spare towel. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine Roman. Just...tired." you let out a sigh and got ready to climb into bed. Roman sat behind you instead and set his large hands on your shoulders.

"I want to help you relax..."

"Didn't your dick get enough with Seth?" you teased.

"Baby girl you know I can go for hours. I'm ready for anything. But i was thinking more along the lines of a massage?"

"Ohhh, why didn't you say so! Go 'head, boy. Massage away!"

He worked his strong hands along your shoulders, kneading out every bit of tension while his thumbs stroked the back of your neck. You heard the small pops here and there which you matched with soft moans. The silk robe had slipped down your back now along with Roman's hands. He worked his way up and down your spine, his warmth heating your bare skin.

"Ro..." you exhaled.

"Hm?" His fingertips brushed across your stomach, trailing down to between your thighs.

"That's not a massage..."

"It's a different kind of massage. One I know you'll love." His fingers worked their way over your mound and towards your small bud. Your spread your thighs just a bit more, allowing him to run his fingers across your slick folds. You wondered when had you become so wet...

"Guess you really like massages." His sultry chuckle echoed in your ear. Did he really have to put that much bass in his voice?

"S-shut up..."your voice cracked as you tried to scold him. You didn't know why but your entire body felt like jello, quivering across his strong chest, your toes curling everytime one of his thick fingers would curl at your entrance than pull away.

In the distance you could hear the sound of the tub being filled, meaning you would be alone with your tormentor for a little while longer. His hair trailed across your bare breast as his hungry mouth greedily bit at your skin. He tongue lapped at your tender jugular before he would sink his teeth into the soft flesh. All the while his fingers grew bolder, adding a second and third one to the slow pumps inside you. The tip of his middle finger seemed to find your g-spot first. Your hips bucked up but Roman held you in place with his free hand. All you could do was groan and pant and squirm beneath his touches.

"Roman...fuck...!"

"No, i don't want to fuck. I want to..." he lowered his voice, unsure of how exactly to say it without sounding horribly cheesy. He decided to forgo the words altogether since they weren't really his specialty anyway. He was a man of action and acted he did. He discarded your robe and laid you down on the plush matress. You had faced him before but this seemed to be different. His grey eyes seemed to bore into you as if tearing into your soul. As stupid as that sounded it was the only way to describe it. Your heart raced as he wrapped your legs around his waist. Everything felt different, this wasn't the man you would laugh with and fuck. This was the man you saw at the wedding when he uttered those three little words.

"I love you." he breathed against your lips. He entered you as the final syllable escaped and you never felt so whole in your life. Those words danced across your brain, blurring your sense completely. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in your ear but your didn't hear them. All you focused on was his scent mixing with yours and the sweet feeling of his body meshing with yours. You held him as tight as your could, feeling his skin flush against yours.

He reached down between your bodies, his thumb making slow circles against your swollen bud. Your lips parted allowing his name to escape you. He captured your lips with his own, slipping into tongue in to grapple with yours. You entwined your fingers within his thick tresses and slipped your hips up to meet his. Roman's hand wrapped themselves around your hips, quickening the pace of his harsh thrusts. You gripped his hands tightly and gasped as his head grazed your spot over and over again. You finally opened your eyes and looked up at the God above you.

He licked his lips slowly and his eyes met yours. In that moment you clamped down around him releasing your essences around his cock. His brow furrowed and soon you felt him release his warm seed inside you. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and pulled him down onto you.

"I guess you wanted to make love huh?"

"It felt weird to ask..."he replied softly.

"Yeah, you're not good with words." You chuckled.

"I'd much rather be inside you then tell you how much I want to be inside you."

"Yeah, I uh...got that. I feel it too." You squirmed beneath his weight, feeling him shift inside you.

Seth came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "Hey, babe. You feeling better?"

"Just a little bit." You smiled as he bent down to kiss you.

"Can't you go somewhere else?" Roman barked.

Both you and Seth both looked at him surprised. "Roman, what's your deal? Don't talk to Seth like that."

"I'd rather have some time alone with you. He's always here."

"Maybe that's because i'm also her boyfriend? What the hell, Ro? You were just up my ass and kissing me not too long ago." Seth complained.

"Me and Leena were having a moment and you ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it Seth. It's ok." You tried to reassure him, not liking the way Roman was acting so possessive of you. You indeed shared something beautiful with him moments ago but he shouldn't have acted that way.

Roman rolled away from you, deciding to face the window instead. He knew know that this wasn't going to work anymore. He wanted you all to himself and Seth was...Seth was ruining it.

* * *

Trouble in Paradise and I ain't talking about Kofi Kingston.


	24. The Future Keeps Rollins

Chapter 25

You felt someone shaking your shoulder gently, pulling you from your deep sleep. You had shut off your alarm clock hours ago, not wanting to even think about training. And now you were woken up again.

"Hey...sweetie. I got you some breakfast."

You cracked open an eye as you heard Seth's voice and looked up at him. His hair was wet and he smelled fresh. He must've showered after his morning run. Slowly, you sat up, adjusting the pillows behind you. "You did? Thank you. That was thoughtful of you."

Seth smiled and bought the tray over to your lap. It was room service food but it didn't matter. It smelled delicious. He sat down next to you and sighed. "So...what do you think about what happened last night?"

"I'm really upset. I mean...I guess i can understand where he's coming from. It's not easy being in a relationship like this. None of us are used to it but it seems like he just wants me to choose him over you. I can't do that." you replied.

"But, you like him more than you like me, right? At least...you have a deeper connection with him." Seth stared at his lap and you could practically feel the sadness filling the room.

"That may be so but you do mean a lot to me Seth. I mean I have more in common with you then I do Roman. I've always like hardcore metalhead guys, Roman is seriously not the type I usually go for. Plus it's easier to talk to you and i...please don't leave me too Seth." You gripped his hand tightly.

"What? No! I would never...I don't want to hurt you."

You smiled and gave him the tightest hug you could managed. "I want you to stay with me...always."

He pressed his forehead to yours and gave you a gentle kiss. "I will, ok? I'm not the problem with Roman but he might make you choose one or the other."

"It's an ultimatum I don't want to face but if he leaves I...don't really know what I would do. But i also can't force him into a relationship he doesn't want. And if he does leave than that means you and i would be together and I'd rather give you my all then be all depressed over Roman."

"Would it be so bad if he left?" Seth asked.

"Well no. I'd still have you by my side...but i still don't want to choose."

"I know. I wouldn't want to be in your position either. I mean, I'm not even really dating him. He just uses me from time to time."

"God Seth, why do you let him hurt you like this? It breaks my heart...you love him, don't you?" You said sadly, tears prickling your eyes.

"Yeah," he let out a large sigh. "But it doesn't matter."

"It does so matter! You're just torturing yourself for no reason."

"You're a good reason. I wanted to stay with you too. And i knew that if Roman was going after you I'd loose my chance. Who knows, maybe he'll come around and maybe he won't...we just have to wait it out and see."

Your appetite had already left you but you ate anyway. Heavy thoughts were bringing you down entirely. You wished it was easy to make decisions like this, or even that you didn't have to make such tough choices. Sometimes you even envisioned what it would be like if you hadn't ever fallen for these two men...if you hadn't asked Roman to spear you on that fateful day. You laid your head against Seth's shoulder and exhaled slowly. You hoped going back to sleep would help you forget it all.

* * *

It had been several weeks since you and Roman had had a decent conversation. Everytime you even attempted to speak to him about anything serious he would deflect it or turn it into an argument. If you were lucky you could sneak a kiss or get some sort of affection from him. He was rising more and more up the corporate ladder, becoming of the biggest names the WWE had. Seth and Dean were busy having their feud which barely left any room for a scattered "shield" member. The matches they gave you were pathetic especially since the Aj/Paige thing was growing in popularity as well.

The bosses were fed up with your lack of being a "Diva", that your image wasn't what the company was looking for. Either shed some clothes and start loosing or go somewhere else. That's how you saw it. Seth was there to comfort you as best he could. You felt so bad. You wanted to give him your entire world but you were never feeling your best these days. You feared hurting him, breaking his heart. It tore at you day in and day out. Dean was the only one who knew the extent of your problems but he wasn't much help in making decisions. He would always say that you should choose with your heart, those decisions were solely up to you and that he couldn't help. He wouldn't even tell you what Seth or Roman said when he talked to them. You were desperate to pick their brains. You all went into this as a team and now the three of you were in this weird broken up hiatus thing, like your very own personal Shield heel turn.

It was driving you insane and you could barely focus on anything. And even on top of all that there had been this sickness hovering over you for awhile now. Every morning you were nauseated, every night plagued my soreness, aches and pains. You were cranky too, but you figured it was all the stress. When you told Dean the first thing he said was literally the last thing you wanted to hear.

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Dean, seriously, shut the fuck up. Don't jinx it!"

"Hey I'm just saying what could be true. Was there ever a time they uh...didn't use a condom."

"No! Of course not!" You thought for a moment. "Well..."

"Dude, really? I thought you of all people would be more careful than that." Dean scoffed.

"Hey! I was in a transitional period with my birth control because this stupid fucking company didn't cover my old kind so I had to get a new one and...and there was a time with Roman and a time with Seth."

Dean ran his fingers threw his hair frantically as he started to pace. "You mean to tell me that if you are in fact pregnant you don't know who the father would be?!"

You gripped Dean by his shoulders and faced him. "Stop fucking jinxing it, Dean. I'm not pregnant. At all. It's fine. I got this."

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot."

"Don't blame it all on me, Dean!"

"I'm not I just...i need to hit something with a chair. Fuck."

You rolled your eyes and sat him down on the bench. "Calm down, dude. You're starting to freak me out. I don't need you going all ADHD right now. Why are you going so crazy?"

"Because, Leena this is bad news. If Wade was here he'd be all over it! This is bad news for you, bad news for Seth and Ro, and bad news for the company because it means a fucking huge ass scandal. You could get fired over this. Do you understand that?" Dean said.

"They can't fire me for something so stupid! It's just unreasonable." You sat down beside him and gnawed at your bottom lip. He was making your blood pressure skyrocket, you could feel it. "Dean...what am I gonna do?"

"Fuck if I know, kid." he grabbed your hand and held it tight. "I'll be here every step of the way though. You know that."

"Yeah... but will they?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry but I have to go hide in Seth's car now, ok? Once I'm done and the cameras are off I'll come pick you up. Unless you want to see Roman's match?"

You shook your head. "No, he's already upset that they're not giving him the titles. I really don't want to be at the end of his anger. I might just stay with you and Seth."

Dean nodded. He kissed your forehead before leaving towards the venue's parking lot. You sighed as you grabbed your cell phone from your bag. Your hand were shaking as you looked threw your contacts. Deep down you knew what you were about to do would probably fuck shit up even more but it was a last resort. Everything seemed like it would end badly anyway. Roman ignored you, Dean wasn't enough help, the company hated you, you felt like you were leading him on, and you might be pregnant. What else could you do?

You waited as the phone dialed, anticipating hearing the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"H-hi...I don't know how to explain this and doubt you're the last person that wants to hear this but I really need some help. I need you and-"

"Say no more, darlin'. I'll be right there." Jeff said.

* * *

ANNNNDDD that's a wrap you guys! it's finally finished:) Thank you to all my readers, followers and reviewers, i really appreciate it. This little one-shot turned saga got close to 4000 views in just under 2 weeks. But if you're desperate to find out what will happen next I plan on making a sequel, The Future Keeps Rollins (funny I know) in the next few days. Also the latter part of the story takes place on Battleground, which is why Dean was going to hide in the car (in case anybody needed that info)


End file.
